Neon Genesis Devilman
by FullMetalNinjaX
Summary: This is my 1st fan fiction, it's a fusion of my two favorite animes, Neon Genesis Evangelion and Devilman.
1. Prologue: Rebirth

A/N: This is my 1st fan fiction, it's a fusion of my to favorite animes, Neon Genesis Evangelion and Devilman, I never liked Shinji Ikari, he was a all around emo wuss, Akira Fudou was kind of the same, up in till the demon Amon tried to posses Akira, and you may no the rest of that story, if you don't no about Devilman you can read the manga at mangafox dot com, now my story.

**Neon Genesis Devilman**

**By FullMetalNinjaX**

Prologue: Rebirth

Deep in the forest outside of Osaka 2 on a dark cold night, a 13 year old boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes was runny through the woods , runny for his life, screaming in shear terror at what he had jest seen, runny from monsters that were being lead by his former teacher.

(Flashback)

The boy was out for a walk in the woods, thinking about how weird his teacher was acting, he was never a nice man but over the past week or so his bin more anger and violent then normal, just the other day his teacher paunch him it the faces for saying "I'm Sorry" wine his teacher say his coffee tasted like shit, before that 1 time he never lad a hand on the boy, as he came back the house to find that the living room was stained with blood and the dismember parts of some deer and other animals being eaten by 5 creatures out of the worst nightmares of all men, and his teacher eaten with them "AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" the boy scream at the horror his eyes looked upon, but that scream got the notes of his teacher as look up to see him, "ah, Shinji" the boys teacher said, "looks like you came back just in time for diner" as Shinji's teacher was taking, his stared to turn into a monster him self, at that time Shinji stared runny from the house scream in terror, "looks like its time of desert" said the demon that was ones the boy's teacher as they got up and stared to chase the boy through the woods.

(End of Flashback)

As the Shinji ran he saw a cave and went in side to try and hide, and it seemed like he lost them for now, as he was going through the cave he stared to think about all the terrible thing in his life up to this point, how his mother died wine he was only 4 years old because of a experiment she and his father wore working on, he didn't now what it was but the day after she died his father lift him with his teacher saying he no longer wanted or needed a son, his teacher wasn't a father in any regard, all he did was tall the boy what to do and maid share he did it, but he no idea his teacher was a real monster and now he and other monsters were trying to kill him, he don't no how things can get any worst, he stared thinking he should probable lat this monster eat him, at lest thin his suffering word end, but even tho he hated his life he was still afraid to die.

As Shinji wondered through the cave he notes the glowing wall that maid it easier to see ware his going, but he wasn't looking wine he tripped on something and fell, he looked back and saw anther boy, he looked a bit older thin himself , maybe 15 or 16, he had brown shaggy hair with side burns, but what made Shinji gasp was that the older boys lower half was missing, everything from the wast down was gone, as Shinji drew closer to the body that lie before him, he felt sorry for him, he stared to think the older boy was attacked by the same monsters that wore after him, "I'm sorry" Shinji said to the body, but thin he herd a voice whispering in is head, "do you want to live?" the voice said, Shinji stood up and looked around, "who said that, who's there?" he said.

The voice spook again, "I said do you want to live?" Shinji looked around again thin asked, "are you one of those monsters?" the voice spook again, "no, but I can give you the power to fight them, to kill them" Shinji didn't understand what the voice was taking about, "I don't..." but before he could finish the voice spook again, "I can give you the body and power of a demon, and you'll still have your human soul" Shinji was confuse, "the power of a demon?" he asked, the voice spook again "yes, with the body of a demon and the soul of a human you will transcend both and become The Devilman" Shinji was still confuse, "Devilman?" the boy said.

But before Shinji could think about it any more he herd new voices coming form the cave entrance, "I've got the humans sent, his in the cave" it was the monsters, they fond him, the boy began to panic as he thought about what they wore going to do to him, than the voice spook again, "I ask again, do you want to live?" in the heat of panic the boy could hear the monsters coming through the cave, coming to kill him, it didn't tack him long to answer the voice, he hated his life but he was afraid to die.

"YES" he yelled, "YES, I WANT TO LIVE!!!" with that said the body of the older boy began to turn in to mist, and than it want in to Shinji's body, "AH!" the boy yelled as the mist was thrusting in to him, after it want in, the boy stared to fell the change in his body, he threw his head back and screamed, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" as he screamed he stared to sound lass human and more demoniac, his eyes turn from dark blue to bright yellow, red liens formed under his eyes, his teeth became sharp and pointed, his muscles stared to grow and rip threw his closes as he also grew taller, he grew black fur from the wast down and from his forearms to his hands, his forearms grew blades on the outer sides of them, his finger and tho nails turn in to claws, a long tail grew out of his back, demon wing shapes came out of his back, around his shoulders, and down his chest, finally his hair turn from brown to black, grew out, and harden in to the shape of demon wings with antennas on top, the transformation was complete.

By the time the demons arrived, instead of The frail Shinji Ikari waiting for them, was now The Devilman Reborn, "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" the Devilman roared at the demons, "NO" yelled one of the demons, "THE DEVILMAN?, BUT HOW..." but before he could finish, the Devilman rushed over to the demon at lightning speed, raps his hand around the demon's head, and rips it right off, blood was gushing out of the neck, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" the Devilman began to laugh at the carnage he had stared, one of the other demons tried to attack, but Devilman threw the head of the first demon at him, catching him off gourd so Devilman could ram his claws threw the demons chest and rip out his sill beating heart, he was amazed at how his claws went threw the demon's flesh like paper, with that 2 more attacked him from behind only to taken a spinning back kick that knocked them both down, 1 with blades for arms came at him from the said, but a electorate bolt fired from Devilman's antennas and hit the demon's eyes, blinding it, Devilman than ripped the blind demon's blade arms off , back flipped to the 2 he knocked down and ran the blades in to there body, there was only 1 left, the one that was his former teacher and it was tying to run away, but Devilman won't lat him, so he run after him, and as he caught up to him the blade on he left forearm began to glow, and as he ran past the demon, the blade cut him in half at the wast, with both half's on the ground the demon looked up at Devilman and said "you think this is over, this is only the begging, a weak human like you has no chants of serving, don't you, Shinji, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" just to shut him up, Devilman stumps on his head and crashed it.

With the heat of battle dieing down, The Devilman began to return to the forum of Shinji Ikari, as he came out of the cave it was raining and thundering, and as he stared to recap on what happened, what he became, and what he had don, and most of all, how mach he enjoyed it, he stared to fill horrified at what kind of monster he was becoming, at that point he fail to his knees, threw his head back up to the sky, and tried to scream, "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" but only the roared of the beast range from his throat as the thunder clapped.

To Be Continued

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my fan fiction, in the next Chapter, Shinji goes to Tokyo 3 and you'll just haft to read it to find out what happens, in till than.

Omake:

Asuka and Shinji are wake through the woods, Asuka is mad becomes it her falt they were lost, but like always she blames Shinji for it, "SHINJI, YOU BAKA," Asuka yelled, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT US LOST" Shinji trued around and said, "ha, I wasn't the one who threw the compos away saying we didn't need it" and Asuka replies " no, but it was your idea to go into the woods in the first pleas" Asuka than asked , " way did you drag me out here, anyway? Did you plan on doing something perverted with me?" Asuka asked.

And Shinji just said " no, I just wanted to tall you how I fill about you, because I like you Asuka" Asuka just stud their for and minute, trying to take in what Shinji had just said, and than, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" she stared laughing, "OH MAN, YOU THINK I'D LIKE A LOSER LIKE YOU, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Shinji just stud their and said "ya, I though you'd say" and than after she stopped laughing, Shinji stared to say "Asuka, you no I'm not like other guys" and Asuka replies, "I no, that way I can't sand you" and Shinji says, "no, I mine I'm really different" as Shinji said that, he stared to fill a pain in his stomach as he dropped to the ground, "AHH" he yelled, Asuka look down at him and asked, "Shinji, are you okay?" Shinji looked up at Asuka, his eyes turn from dark blue to bright yellow, his teeth became sharp and pointed as he roared "GET AWAY!!!" than Asuka stared screaming, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" and than ran away.

Wine she was gone "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Shinji stared laughing and said, "that will teach that bitch not to screw with me".

**R.I.P. Michael Jackson**


	2. Chapter 1 The Angel & The Devil

A/N: Thank you for your comments on the prologue chapter, I'm sorry about my spelling and grammar I'll try to do better, key word is "TRY". Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Devilman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Neon Genesis Devilman**

**By FullMetalNinjaX**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: The Angel & The Devil

Over the past year, Shinji nodes the changes from the parsing he was to what he is now, sure he was stronger, faster, and more agile, even in his human form, but it wasn't just the physical changes but also in who he is, at first he as afraid of it but as time went on he grew to like it, he liked not being a teemed, scared, wimp of a boy, he liked being strong willed, bold, and fearless, but he was still afraid of the demon in him, and he was still alone.

The day after the "disappearance" of Shinji's teacher he was put in to the care of a orphanage, on his first day he had to dell with some bullies, nominally he word runaway out of fear of getting hurt, but something inside him told him to stand his ground and to teach this pucks who's boss, and with his new straight and agility he did just that, after that he got there respect and became the new alpha male of the orphanage, but he still didn't make any real friends there, all of the other children were afraid of he, and the bullies he bet, even tho they respected him now they wont his friends and he knew it, they wore just hangers on.

Sure enough, other demons came to challenge the new Devilman, some times in one-on-one combat, others times they attacked in groups, some fights wore tougher thin others but Shinji was able to hold his own against the most wicked of hell spawn, the demon part of him was it joying the fighting, and the human part was getting uses to it, and that's what scared him the most, he felt like he was losing touch with his humanity.

Then one day after he turned 14, he got a latter for his father telling him to come to Tokyo 3, he didn't no what to think, the last time he sew his father was 3 years ago and then Shinji told him he never wanted to see him again, what could he want after all this time? At first Shinji thought about ignoring the latter, but the demon part of him thought about ripping off his head and shoving it up he ass, and then he sew a picture in the same envelop as the latter, it was a picture for a beautiful woman in her lite 20's with purple hear, she was wearing blue jean shot shots and a yellow tank top, she was lining foreword to show off her bust, she wort on it saying "To Shinji, I'm going to pick you up, so please wait for me!" and then "P.S. Note The Cleavage!" with a arrow pointing to her bust, if the thought of taring his father a new one wasn't enough to get him to come, then spending some time with this woman should do it, so he packet his thing left the orphanage, and hoped the next train to Tokyo 3.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After arriving at the Tokyo 3 train station, Shinji was waiting for his ride, he was dressed in black shoes, black jeans, a gray T-shirt, and a black vast with a big red "S" on the right side, as he waited, he looked around and as he did notes there were on people waking through the town and aside from the cars parked next to the buildings there were none on the road, and then he said to him self, " for the most technology adversest city in the world, this place looks pretty dead to me" he then looked at his watch and sew that the woman that was so-post to be picking him up was running late, so he want to the closest payphone to see if he can reach her, but all he got was a repeating mashing saying "were sorry, a special state of emergency is being declared, and your call can not be compiled" Shinji looks at the phone and says " wall this is a kick to the crouch, so what did a war get declared or something? _Shinji, get your ass to Tokyo 3, P.S. Were at war,_ Thanks Gendo" Shinji said with sarcasm, he then reach in to the inner packet of his vast and pulled out the woman's picture and looked at it saying, " Wall, looks like we wrote be getting together today, darling" he looks around some more in till he sew a girl across the street for him, she was waring what looked like a school uniform of some kind, she had pail wight skin, light blue hear, and blood red eyes, and just as she was there, she vanishes.

Not ever the birds flying away got Shinji to look away from the girl as she disappeared, "wired, could that have bin a..." but before he could finish, a large thump shuck the ground, " WHAT THE FUCK!!!" he shouted as he tried to look for what cost that, and then he sew it, a giant demon looking monster coming from behind the motion, " okay, that looks like it's little out of my legal, wares Maziner Z or Getter Robo wine you need them?" just after he said that, two rockets fly right over his head and hit the monster, the rockets explode on impact but did nothing to the monster expect maybe piss it off, seeing two plans right in front of it's self, it then fires a beam of energy out of it's arm like a blade, destroying one of the plans and cosigning the other to crash near ware Shinji was standing.

Just after the plan explode, a car pulled up to Shinji, the passenger side door opens to revile a woman who said, "SORRY, AM I RELLY LATE? GET IN!!!"

Shinji knew her as the women from the picture and got in the car saying, "Oh no, you came just in time, right wine a giant monster was just about to stump me in to the ground."

The woman was a bit taken back by the boys sarcasm, " Hay, look I'm sorry, and besides I just saved your bacon, so theirs no need to be so mine." she said and Shinji just smirked, as she takes off like a bat out of hell away from the battle field.

And as they got away from the imminent danger, Shinji said to the woman, "Wall any way, whats the dill with that giant demon, Miss Katsuragi?" the boy asked the women.

She looked over to Shinji and said, "Oh, call me Misato, and that _"demon" _is called a Angel" she exclaimed.

Shinji wasn't convinced, so he asks "But isn't that what and demon as, an angel that fall to hell?"

Misato didn't know ware all this take of demons was coming from, so she just tried to answer his question as bast she could, "Wall, that's what we call them, I didn't come up with the name, besides there's no such thing as real demons" she exclaimed.

Shinji just smirks as the says, "I beg to defer." before he could say any more, Misato stopped the car, "woo, whats wrong!" he asked.

Misato reached over to the glove box on Shinji's side and pulled a pair of binoculars, "Sorry, I gotta check some thing out" she said, as she lined over the boy, she weren't thinking about what was going threw the boys head with her body rubbing angst his, all she was focus on was the jets around the angel flying away, "No, it can't be, THERE GOING TO USES A N2 MINE" and then she pulled Shinji underneath her and yelled, "GET DOWN" as there was a flash of light and then the explosion, ever though they were mils away, the focus of the blast was enough to sand the car rolling a couple of time before it stopped and landed on the driver side.

At the end, Shinji fond his face praised against Misato's bust as he said, "Wow, there even bigger thin in the picture you sent me, and there real."

Misato for her part didn't know to take that as a complement or not just side "huh, Thanks, I think."and left it for now, after that they got up and pocket there heads out the passenger side window to see the explosion.

As Shinji looked at it all he could say was "Cool".

With the blast dieing down, Misato got out of the car first and asked, "You all right, Shinji-kun?"

At that, the boy jumps down from the car, after he lands he tildes his head from one said to the other to crack the bones in his neck and says, "I'll live! what about you, Misato?"

Misato just smiles and says, "Ya, am a turf girl, I can handle it" she then looks over to the blast site and then to her car and said, "I don't think the angel's dead yet, so we should get my car back on all fores and..." before she could finish, she sew Shinji wake over to the car, put one hand on the roof, and with a quick shove he pushes the car back on it's wheels, Misato was shocked at what the boy just did, "W-wow, your stronger thin you look" was all she could say.

Shinji looks at her with a smirk on his face and says, "Ya, I get that a lot."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they wore driving to the bass, Misato was taking on her cell, "Okay, we need you to get a car train ready for us, and express officious, ...wall I did volunteer to pick him up so I need to get him there A.S.A.P., alright" after she hung up and began to think about all the thing that were going wrong today, _"Oh, this stick, my car is totally wracked, I still had 33 more payments on it, and now I have to aid the cost of repairs"_ Shinji was saying, "Misato" but she was to wrapped up in her thuds to listen, _"and my favorite dress is rewind, and I looked so good in it"_ and then he finale gets her attention, "Misato!" she comes out of her train of thud and says, "huh,ya".

"Do we really need all thous batters?" Shinji asked wail pointing to the ton for batters in the back set.

"Oh ah" Misato said as she tried to think of a answer, "thous are back ups in case this one goes dead, I am a official officer of the military and this is a emergency, so I don't think anyone word mined" she exclaimed.

But Shinji wasn't convince, "I don't think any ones going to buy that load of crap" he said.

Misato just haft and said, "you knew, your not as cute as I'd thud you'd be"

Shinji smirk and said, "wall, sorry to disappoint you, altho I shouldn't be all that surprised that you'd be in to younger guys" Misato growls at he as she started to swerve the car to try and scare him, but to her dismay it didn't work, "nice try, but there's not mach that can scare me now, except my self" after he said that Misato gave him a look, wondering what he mint be that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now they ware riding the car train down to Nerv HQ, "Nerv, huh" Shinji said, not sounding that impressed.

"Uh-huh" Misato started to say, "It an unpublicized organization under the direct control of the U.N., officially it's Nerv's job to dill with the angels."

"And this is wear Gendo work." Shinji said with some contempt in his voices.

"Gendo? ...you mine your dad, ya, don't you known what he does?" Misato asked, she was a bit taken back wine the boy referred to his father on a first name basis.

With more contempt, Shinji replied, "All I was told was that it was for the further of mankind, but I think it's a load of bullshit, ...and I'd only call him dad or father if I still had fillings for him in that regard" a look of hate washed over his face at the idea of reffing to Gendo as a father.

Misato looked at the boy and said, "Touchy subject then, alright we don't have to take about it if you don't what to" and then she remembered to ask, "Oh, not to bring up the subject mater, but did he send you an ID"

"Oh ya" said Shinji as he fished in to his pants packet and pulled out a pics of paper that looked like it had bin thru a shredder _(those are really claw marks) _and hands it to her, "here you go."

Misato took the paper and handed him a book titled _"Welcome to Nerv" _and said "here, read this."

Shinji takes the book, looks at it, and then throws it in the back set, he looks at Misato and says, "okay, enough of pussyfooting around, way did Gendo call me here?" but she didn't answer, that annoyed him, "Fine, don't tall me" he said.

Misato felled bad that she couldn't tall him the truth, "I'm sorry Shinji-kun, but I have orders not to tall you any more in till we see the commander, believe me I wish I could." she said trying to express how sorry she really was.

Shinji looked at her and said, "It's all right, gases I'll have to wait in till we see the king of assholes, till then I'll try to be on my bast behavior." he smiled with his fangs pocking out, but Misato didn't notes, all of a sanding the hole tunnel letup, and wine Shinji looked out the widow he sew a huge underground forest, with a permed in the chanter, and the buildings from the city above dangling from the top of the doom, to say the list, Shinji was impressed by this, "Woo, a real Geo front." he said.

Misato smiled at Shinji's excitement and said, "that's what I said the first time I sew it, this is Nerv headquarters, the keystone for the resurrection of the world, and the strong hold of humanity."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Misato and Shinji wore going through the halls of Nerv HQ it became increasingly more advises that Misato was lost, "Damn it, isn't this the right way?" she said, as they wore riding on the moving walk way, a automatic door opened in front of them and gush of air rushed pass them as Misato said, "it's because of this things I hate to were a skirt around here."

Shinji smirked and said, "Well, that's to bad, I was hoping while I was around me you'd were one as offend as possible" as he chuckled.

Misato was a bit annoyed by that, "Oh shut up, we need to get back on the right track, so come on" thankfully they wore able to get to the elevator as Misato call for help, and as they wore riding it, the doors opened to revival another woman with blond hare, but Shinji notes her eye brows didn't mach the color of her hear witch mines she dies it, she was wearing a lab cote with a one piece swimsuit underneath, and she didn't look to happy to see Misato, "Oh huh, hi Ritsuko" Misato nervously said to the new women as she stepped into the elevator.

"What are you doing captain, weer short on man power and time and I can't wast my holding your hand around here" Ritsuko exclaimed, after Misato's apology, Ritsuko looked over to see Shinji and asked, "Is this the boy?"

And Misato replies, "Yeah, according to the Marduk report, he's the Third Child."

Ritsuko then goes to introduce he self to the boy, "Hello, I'm Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, nice to meet you."

Shinji then said with a smirk, "Shinji Ikari, likewise, ...by the way, what's with this _"Third Child" _thing, did I win a lottery or something?"

Ritsuko for her part a littler stoned by the boys question, "Huh, no nothing like that, ...my, you sure don't acted like your father." she said.

Shinji continued to smirk as he said, "Thank you Doc." taking that as a complement.

As they continued to there final destination, Ritsuko and Misato started to talk about what there doing at Nerv, Shinji for the most part wasn't listening, "So... how's Unit One coming?" Misato asked Ritsuko.

"It's currently undergoing refrigeration using the B-type equipment." Ritsuko answered.

"Does it really work? It's never worked before has it?" Misato asked.

"The possibility of activation is 0.0000000009%. Around here we just call it the '09 system.'" Ritsuko replied.

"Does that mean it doesn't work?" Misato asked carefully.

"Don't be insulting. It's 09, as in Oni, a Japanese Devil." Ritsuko replied.

That comment seemed to bring out nerve wracking chuckle from Shinji as he seemed to be in on an inside joke they didn't know about.

"Uh... right, well, I suppose it's a little late to be saying 'sorry, it doesn't work!'" Misato said with a nervous chuckle.

The elevator came to a stop and they exited it. Going through a door, they made their way to a boat floating on pink liquid. Soon the boat took them to yet another door. They walked through, as the light was out in the next room, but they were obviously on a cat walk.

Shinji could see in the dark so the lights being out didn't bother him, wine the they came no, he wasn't surprised to see a giant purple metal face staring at he, "I should have figured you guys had a giant robot to fight that thing out there." he said.

"That's not just a robot Shinji. This is man's ultimate fighting machine, the synthetic life form known as Evangelion, Unit One. Built here in secret, it's mankind's last hope." Ritsuko said, excitement as detectable in her voice as a flame in a dark room.

As Shinji looked at the Eva he sensed something strange about it, like he had seen it before, it both terrify and conferred him at the same time, "So, this is what the old man's bin working on."

Correct." came Gendo's booming cold voice from above.

Looking up, Shinji immediately locked eyes with Gendo's glasses, which shown with reflected orange light. The two stared each other down for a few seconds, a strange smirk of superiority on Gendo's face. Time seemed to freeze in the cage as they continued to match gazes.

"It's been a while." Gendo finally said, a smile appearing on his face.

"Not long enough." Shinji growled.

"We're moving out." Gendo said, no longer looking at Shinji.

"Moving out? But Unit Zero is still in cryostasis... Wait a minute. You're going to use Unit One?" Misato asked in panic.

"There's no other way." Ritsuko responded coldly.

"No wait! Rei can't do it yet, can she? We don't have a pilot!" Misato shouted.

"We just received one." Ritsuko dead panned.

"You're serious!" Misato accused as if it were a crime.

"Shinji Ikari, you will pilot it." Ritsuko said to Shinji, who was still starring hard at Gendo.

But all Shinji did in response to Ritsuko was late out a beastly growl, and no one seem to notes his eyes glowing yellow.

"He can't pilot anyways. Rei took seven months to synchronize with her Eva. There's no way he can do it!" Misato kept going.

"He just has to sit in the seat. We don't expect more then that." Ritsuko said, frustration building in her voice."Listen you, defeating that angel is our top priority. If we have someone with even the slightest chance of synchronizing with the Eva, we have to take the risk. Do you understand that Shinji? Misato?" Ritsuko said, anger now evident in her voice.

"Y... yes, I ...."but before Misato could say any more, she notes electricity specking from Shinji's body, "Shinji?" she asked in panic, both her and Ritsuko stared to back up wine the electric specks became more intense.

In that instinct the boy's body began to change, his closes were tearing off as he was growing, and he was starting to look lase human and monasteries, wine the change was done, Misato, Ritsuko, all the people there, even Gendo were in shock to see the skinny 14 year old boy had transformed into a 7 foot tall Man/Beast, and he was pissed. Before any one could reacted, the beast raises his hand and fires a bolt of energy at the widow that Gendo was standing behind casing it to crack, with the reinforced window now weekend he leaps from the cat walk and through the glass that separated him from his prey, he then graded the commander by his throat and holds him out the widow he came in through.

"You thought you could control me after abandoning me, you MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!!!" he said in a deep glowing voice. Gendo tried to reach for the gun in his cote, but before he could pull it out the beast grades the gun from his hand and crashes it, Gendo tied to speck but the beasts grip on his throat caped him from doing so,"you thought you'd be dealing with a scared boy crying out for daddy, but instead you face The Devilman." Devilman said.

And that Devilman herd a clicking sound, he looked down at the cat walk to see Misato with her gun pointed at him, "Put him down, Shinji." she demanded.

The Devilman looked at her and smirk, then he looked at Gendo and glowed before throwing him back in to the room and jumped back down to the cat walk, Misato still had her gun pointed at Devilman, he looked at her and smirk, "I wasn't planing on killing him, I just wanted him to no not to fuck with me." after he said that, Misato loured her gun, wine she look in he eye for some resin she knew she could trust him.

Gendo on the other hand wasn't amused, "CAPTAIN, CHH-CHH, GET THAT THING, CHH, OUT OF HERE, CHH-CHH!!!" he said as he was robing his neck, after coming him self down he then gave his next orders,"Fuyutuski." Gendo said as he activated the intercom.

"Yes." Fuyutuski answered.

"Wake up Rei." Gendo ordered coldly.

"Can we use her?" Fuyutuski asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"She's not dead yet." Gendo stated, a slight hint of anger to his voice.

"Understood." Fuyutuski said, disappointment in his voice now.

"Rei?" Gendo asked as her image appeared on the screens beside Gendo.

"Yes sir?" the injured girl asked.

"Our spare is unusable. You will do it again." Gendo ordered.

"Yes sir." Rei responded, no emotion detectable in her voice.

Ritsuko was still shocked by what just happened, but pulled her self together enough to give out orders, "R-Right, Reconfigure Unit One for Rei, then activate. Let's move out!" Ritsuko commanded.

Soon the doors opened as a stretcher was wheeled in with the heavily injured Rei lying on it. They stopped her almost right in front of Devilman. Devilman looked down at the bloody and tightly bandaged girl who was trying to get up. Devilman recognized her as the girl he sew on the street, but there was some thing ells about her he couldn't place.

Just then the ground shook again, and a beam came loose from the ceiling. It fell directly at Devilman and Rei, speeding down at them. Suddenly the Eva's hand broke free of its restraints and slapped the beam away, without the widow to protect him, Gendo took a beam to the head, knocking him out. Devilman grinned to himself at these events, but then got his mind around helping Rei.

Ignoring the resulting fuss from Ritsuko and the maintenance crew present, Devilman got the stretcher back up and put Rei on it, she opened her good eye to see who saved her, her crimson eye met a parry of golden eye as the Devilman said, "your safe now, everything's going to be alright," he then looked at Misato and Ritsuko and said, "Misato, Doc, Get that mech ready, I'm going hunting." as he pointing at the Eva.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sub-Commander Fuyutuski was in the control room taking command wail Gendo was hospitalized with a concision, despite what happened to the Commander and learning about what the Third Child was, he decided to lat him pilot Unit One, "Are we ready to begin activation of Unit One, Dr. Akagi?" he asked Ritsuko.

Ritsuko had her douse that this was a good idea, tho it was ironic, putting there more powerful weapon against the angels in the hands of a devil, but she still didn't no if Shinji could be trusted, tho he did say hid tall her everything about it after the fight, and she didn't no how Misato can trust he after all that, she had only known he for a day, but still the Sub-Commander gave the order to use Shinji in the Eva, so she did her job and answered him, "Yes sir, weer ready to begin."

Shinji sat in the plug naked, he loses his closes every time he transforms into Devilman, so after he returned to his human form he has to go without, and now he was wearing nothing except this weird looking hair clips in his hair. He wasn't really paying attention to any of the babble that the techs were saying over the comm. And then a yellow liquid that looked a bit like piss begin to fill the plug from the bottom up. " WOO HA, STOP PISSING IN MY PLUG." he yelled.

"Shinji, that is LCL. It will oxygenate you blood directly once you have taken it into you lugs. It helps you synchronize with your Eva. Nobody's pissing in your plug." Ritsuko assured Shinji.

Shinji calmed down and inhaled, surprisingly to everyone, he didn't cough as he took in the LCL and adapted to it like he was completely used to it. "this surf teases like blood" he commented.

"Ya, you'll get used to it" Ritsuko replied.

"I'm already used to it, Doc" Shinji said sadly.

Again the techno babble began, and again Shinji ignored most of it. "Pilot synchronisation at 41.6%. Harmonics seem normal. There are no disturbances..." a female tech said.

"It's going to work" Ritsuko said, glad to hear that Shinji's demon side wasn't going to interfere with the synchronisation and harmonics.

"Begin launch sequence!" Misato ordered.

More techno babble began, but Shinji ignored it once more. The Eva was moved to the launch pad, and the bridge waited in silence for the order to launch the Eva.

"Launch Eva!" she shouted.

The Eva launched upwards like a rocket on the platform it stood on. Seconds passed like minutes for Misato as she kept her eyes focused on the image of Shinji's face. His smirk was still intact as he was focusing on what was outside the Eva. Heck, he looked like he was enjoying the g-forces being put on him, like it was some kind of roller coaster ride or something.

Finally the Eva reached the surface and stopped suddenly, the head of the Eva flipping upwards with the loss of momentum. Shinji hardly seemed effected as the locks quickly fell off the Eva, allowing it to go free. Now the real test would begin.

"Alright Shinji, I want you to just concentrate on walking for now." Ritsuko spoke calmly through the comm link.

"Alright, alright. I'll only walk for now." Shinji said with a smirk.

The angel was only a matter of blocks away, directly in front of the Eva, staring at it with what seemed to be a puzzled expression. Shinji smirked at it as he gave the Eva mental commands. Bit then he tripped and fall face first to the ground, "AH, WHAT THE FUCK!!!" he yelled as looked back and sew what he tripped on, "MY OWN FUCKING POWER CORD!!!" before he could get back up, the angel was already over him.

Misato shouted to Shinji, "SHINJI-KUN, YOU NEED TO GET UP!!!" but the angel gaped the Eva by it head and lifted it off the ground, it then gaped Unit One's arm and started to twist it.

Shinji growled in pain, as Ritsuko came on the line and said, "Relax Shinji, it's not your real arm."

"Who's upset at a little pain?" Shinji asked.

The angel twisted hard on the wrist and broke the Eva's arm. And then the angel quickly charged its energy piston and pounded on the Eva's face as hard as it could. Shinji tried to force it to let go with his right arm, but the angel kept slamming the piston into the Eva's right eye, slammed the piston into and through the Eva's eye and out the back of its head, sending the Eva to smash into a building. The piston withdrew as blood began to squirt out the Eva's head from both sides and the Eva slumped.

"Unit One has gone completely silent!" a tech shouted.

"Eject the plug and save the pilot!" Misato shouted.

"We can't! It's not accepting our commands!" the female tech shouted.

"What!"

"The Eva is activating!" the first tech shouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside Eva Unit One's plug Shinji was wall beyond mad, "God damn it, I can't lat the fucker bite me, but I can't get this piece of shit, to move." Shinji said to him self in the darkness, "Way word Gendo build something like this?"

As he asked that, a soft glowing light filled the plug as a woman's voice answer, "He didn't, I did." Shinji looked at the light take the form of a woman that wrapped it's arms around he and said, "My Shinji-kun."

Shinji's eyes widened as tears fill down his check, "Mother?" he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside in the battle field, the Eva reactivated, it's mouth opined as it lat out a ear shattering roared, RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

"The Eva is activated, but I can't get anything on the status of the pilot. It's not accepting any of our commands. It's cutting us off!" the female tech shouted.

"No! It can't be!" Misato exclaimed.

"Berserker." Ritsuko said in a breathless voice.

Anther tech looked at the computer and said, "What a minute, the skinners showing changes in Unit One's bio mass."

Ritsuko and Misato looked at the tech in shock, and Ritsuko yelled, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!"

And the tech continued to explain, "Theirs new organic mater growing in the Eva's body, and it's pushing out all the inorganic components."

Ritsuko couldn't believe what the tech or the computer were telling her, "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE, THIS JUST CAN"T HAPPEN!!!"

Misato looks at the doctor and says, "You'd batter look at this Rits, because it's happen."

Outside, the angel stud and watch is the Eva's armor was being ripped off it's body, all of the metal, circuits, servos, the battery, even the entree plug wore being pushed out of it's body. The last thing was the head armor and the creature that was Eva Unit One reaches up with it's hand, and pulls it off like a mask and lase it fall to the ground. All the Nerv crew, even Sub-Commander Fuyutuski wore shocked to see that the Evangelion now looked a lot like the Devilman, but it's exposed skin was a greenish blue color, and it's eyes wore pure yellow, and all the damage the angel had cased it was now healed. "Shinji-kun." was all a shocked Misato could say.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" the Eva-Devilman roared a challenge to the angel and it accepted. The angel charged at the Eva-Devilman, but it jumped over the angel, casing it to crash in to the building that it threw Unit One into, as the Eva-Devilman landed it then rushed towers the angel and smashed it through the building, it then graded the angel and threw it 30 miles across the city, as the angel got back up it fired a energy beam at Eva-Devilman who took the blast which did little damage but was enough to piss him off. So the Eva-Devilman ran trows the angel only to hit a wall for energy.

"AN A.T. FIELD" Misato shouted.

"as long as the angel generates the field, Devilman can't approach" Ritsuko said. But then Eva-Devilman starts to rip through the angel's A.T. Field.

The female tech shouted "Devilman is also deploying an A.T. Field! It's neutralizing the angel's phase variance"

At that moment, Eva-Devilman tore through the A.T. Field, now their was nothing to keep him from his prey, the angel tried to bring it's arm up to use it's energy piston, but just as the piston comes out, Eva-Devilman dodges it, graded it's arm, tares it off, and rams it into the angel's face, all before the beam disappears, the angel backs up and groaners in pain, as Eva-Devilman riches out with both hands, grads the angel core, and tares it out. And as the angel falls dead, Eva-Devilman slams the core in to the ground, shattering it into little pieces, and then lading out a victory roar, "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

All the Nerv crew in the control room who sew the fight looked on in awe, some of them wore terrified at the set, not knowing which was the more monstrance, the angel or the Devilman, "Oh God." was all Ritsuko could say.

"Shinji-kun" said Misato, afraid the boy she meta mite be lost somewhere in that monster.

Sub-Commander Fuyutuski had different thoughts, "The old man isn't going to like this." he said to him self, but then he cracked a smile he said, "But I bet Ikari will like it even lass."

To Be Continued

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Wall I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, I said I'd try to do better on my spelling and grammar, so I hope you can still read it alright, for those of you who didn't get the Maziner Z and Getter Robo refrains, they and Devilman wore crated by Go Nagai, and the Eva-Devilman idea came from the Giga form from the Devil Lady(Devilman Lady) anime. Wall, in till next time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 2 Can I Keep Him

A/N: If you want to lessen to some songs wail reading this stores, then here are some ideas of what to lessen to. Note: I don't own the rights to any of this songs. Rob Zombie's Super-Charger Heaven, Superbeast, More Human Than Human, and Meet the Creeper. Disturbed's Down With The Sickness, Inside The Fire, I'm Alive, Land of Confusion, The Game, and Ten Thousand Fist. Nightwish's Wish I Had An Angel, and End of all Hope. Ill Niño's How Can I Live. 3 Inches Of Blood's Deadly Sinners. Saliva's Click Click Boom, and Ladies and Gentlemen. Lordi's Devil is a Loser, Hardrock Hallelujah, and Would You Love a Monsterman. Powerman 5000's Transform, and When Worlds Collide. Three Days Grace's Animal I Have Become. Think for this as the soundtrack to this fic, now enjoy the show.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neon Genesis Devilman

By FullMetalNinjaX

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2 Can I Keep Him?

In a dark room, Sub-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki sate in front of the U.N. Cometary and tried to explained the advices of last night, the chairmen of the cometary Keel Lorenz after hearing the Sub-Commander's story was not pleased, "This is most unacceptable, what gave you the right to give control of Unit-01 to a creature you knew nothing about?" Keel asked.

"It was Commander Ikari's intense to use his son as the pilot, I was only fowling orders." Fuyutsuki answered.

"And it's because of that, Unit-01 is now a part of that thing, correct?" one of the bored members asked.

"Yes, after the battle with the angel, he seemed to lost conciseness and returned to his human form, the Eva never returned, it's now a part of him and Dr. Akagi doesn't think she can separate them, I take full responsibility for this." Fuyutsuki said.

Keel looked at the Sub-Commander and said, "Indeed, and what do we know of this creature Ikari's son turns into, this Devilman."

"Not mach I'm afraid, all Dr. Akagi could find was that the boys DNA had been altered in some strange was, his overall gens are sill the same as the normal human, and they're are traces of the Eva's gens as wail as a strand we've never seen before, Dr. Akagi thinks this is what gives him the ability to transform into Devilman." Fuyutsuki said.

One member of the cometary asks, "Does she think there mite be more like it out there?"

"At the moment we're not shore, but it's a possibility, we won't know anything in till the boy wakes up." Fuyutsuki answered.

"Ether way, none of this is part of the scenario, all we've planed for is it jeopardy." Keel yelled.

"Please lat me handle this, Devilman mite still be useful in The Human Instrumentality Project having Unit-01 as a part of him, and I'm shore I can keep him under control." Fuyutsuki said.

The members of the cometary looked at each other and then to the Sub-Commander, "If you believe you can control it, then you are given the authority as acting Commander of Nerv until Ikari's condescension improves or we deem otherwise." Keel said.

"Thank you, sir." Fuyutsuki said, surprised they would give him command so easily.

"But do not do anything foolish or else you'll regret us putting you in this passion, Professor Fuyutsuki." Keel said.

Then the holograms of the U.N. Cometary member faded away leaving the new Commander of Nerv alone, or so he thought, "That went as well as expected." a new voice said sarcastic. Fuyutsuki looked behind him to see a boy, he was about 17 years old with blond hair and piercing blue eye, "Old fools, they're so tied up with they're pet project they can't see what's it front of them" he said.

Fuyutsuki looks to the boy and says, "And you were right, if things keep going this way, they won't know what hit them until it's to late."

The boy smirked as he said, "They think they can become immortal though a Third Impact, ha-ha, they know nothing about immortality, anyway, what are your plans for the new Devilman?"

"I'm hopping as long as he doesn't haft to answer to his father he'll still fight for us then against us." Fuyutsuki said.

"I hope your right, that was bold of him to change into Devilman in front of all of Nerv, still, they wore going to find out anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter." the boy said.

"The only thing to do now is make shore the rest of the world doesn't know until the time is right." Fuyutsuki said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shinji was standing on a calif side watching the sunset over the ocean, it was a beautiful site, but not as beautiful as the girl standing next to him, she was about 16 yeas old, brown hair, brown eyes, she looked at Shinji with a smile and placed her hand around his and then placed her head on his shoulder, Shinji felt worm, happy, and loved, things that wore unformiler to him, but it felt nice and he wished to stay like that forever.

But then the sun erupted into a ball of flam and the next thing Shinji knew he was standing in front of a burning house, the girl wasn't with him but he was not alone, he looked over to see a bunch of people gathered around, they wore armed with pitch forks, touches, knives, and swords, they wore laughing as one of them was holding a large stink in the air, and at the top of it was the head of the girl, seeing this Shinji felt sorrow, despair, and sadness, but all that was pushed aside by rage as he looked apron the animals that killed her, and then everything wait black.

The next thing Shinji saw was that he was still next to the burning house, but now he was standing in a pool of blood and dismembered bodies, Shinji looked around and fond the head of the girl in the meas, the feelings and sadness and despair washed over him again is he pieced up the girl's head and held it to his face as tires run down, he then dropped down to his knees, throws his head back and started to scream and cry, "!!!!!!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"AHH!!!" Shinji wakes up with a scream to find him self in a hospital bed, "Damn, that dream again." he said, and as the advices of last night came back to him, he got up out of bed and want to the mirror on the fare side of the room, he look at him self and one word came for is mouth, "Mother." he put his hand on his chest as a tire run down his check, he knew his Mother was part of the Eva, and now they both were a part of him, she gave him the power to fight and kill his enemy so he could live, he understood everything about the Eva and the Angels now, or at lest he thought he did. Shinji dried his tires and quickly got back to his normal self, or as normal as he can be as a Devilman, he walks over to the door and noted two guards standing out side, probable there to make shore he doesn't try to escape, one of them looks through the window as Shinji said. "Hay suite, mind if I step out of some fresh air?"

The guard looked at Shinji trying to keep his com as he said. "S-sorry, but we have orders to keep you here until Dr. Akagi and Captain Katsuragi get back."

Shinji looked at the guard with a angry look on his face and a low growl coming from is throat, the guard backed up from door afraid the boy would turn in the monster and rip his head off, and then he smirked and said, "Ha-ha, okay, I'll wait." as he want back to the bed and sat down.

The guard who was about ready to shit himself got back to his post and said to the other guard, "Man, they're not paying me enough for this shit."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

15 minis later Misato and Ritsuko came in to the room and Ritsuko told the guards to stay at the door in case something happens, Shinji greeted the two women, "Ladies, and I use the term loosely." Shinji said with a smirk.

Misato was offended by the boys remark and replied, "Hay, that's not very nice."

Shinji continued to smirk and replied, "Nether is trying to focus a boy to pilot a robot and fight monster without telling him first."

Misato look at him and said, "It was the Commander's idea not owes." she then looked at Ritsuko and said, "Wail, not mine, anyway." the doctor shot a death stare at Misato as she turned back to Shinji and said, "And here I was nice enough to get you a fresh change of close sens your got destroyed." and then she through a pare of pants at his head.

As Shinji got the pants off his head and started to put them on, he looked at Misato and said, "Thanks, and I'm willing to put the hole focusing me into a fight thing behind me, your just lackey I'm a Devilman."

Ritsuko was surprised that Misato was so bold with him, knowing what the boy was capable for she would be more coshes around him, but she got up her nerve and stepped up to say, "Speaking of which, you said you wore going to tell us how you got this way."

Shinji looked at the good doctor and said, "Love to Doc, but first can I get something to eat? That last fight took a lot out of me."

Ritsuko looked at the boy and said, "I guess that would be a good idea."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three of them went to the cafeteria fallowed by the guards, and wail Shinji ate he told them about how he become Devilman, and how he spent the last year fighting demons that wore trying to kill him, Misato filled sorry for him, he had to go through so mach in his young life and seen horrors that no one should see, in a lot of ways he really did remind her of her self, Ritsuko on the other hand, was more intrusted in Shinji as Devilman scientifically, "Fascinating, so the name Devilman dose have a mining to it." she said.

Shinji looked at Ritsuko and answered, "Yea, from what I understand a Devilman is someone with the body and powers of a demon but also has a human soul."

Misato thought about that for a scent and said, "So you still have your soul, the one thing that makes you human."

Shinji was surprised to here someone call him human after everything that's happened, he was shore that they all would be calling him a monster, " Ah, yea." he replied, Misato was different, she wasn't afraid of him,

"But to think that demons do exist, I guess we shouldn't be to surprised, after all we are at war with angel." Misato said

"As if we didn't have enough to worry about. " Ritsuko said to Misato, she then turned back to Shinji to ask, "What I want to know is are there others out there like you, other Devilmen?"

Shinji got a sad look on his face and answered the doctor, "If there are, I haven't mete any of them, as fare as I know I am and all was have been alone." he then looked up to Misato and Ritsuko and said, "But it's probably better that way, I can't imagine anyone else going through what I did."

Misato saw the saddens in the boys eyes, thinking he mast have been alone even before all this happened to him, and becoming The Devilman only made him fell more alone, because for all any of them knew he was the only one of his kind, but before she could say anything to make the boy fell better the Sub-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki came over to were they wore sitting, "Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki, this is a surprise." Misato said as she stood up to soloed him.

The older man looked at the two women and the boy and said, "At ease Captain, the U.N. Cometary has made me acting Commander instill Ikari's condescension improves, and on that note." he then takes a site across from the boy and between the two women and said, "So your the young Shinji Ikari, or do you prefer I call you Devilman?"

Shinji smirks at the old man and answers, "If you insist."

"All right, I came down here to inform you that do to the circumstances at hand you have been made a official agent of Nerv, and as such you are to be relocated to the city of Tokyo-3." Fuyutsuki said.

"So basically what your saying is sine I'm the only thing standing between you and this angel at this time so I've been made Nerv's attack dog, is that about right?" Shinji said.

Kozo, surprisingly not fazed by the boy being a smart ass, smirks and replies, "That and the faced that your fused with the most powerful weapon we have against and angel with no way to separate the two."

"Granted, but don't think I'm going to late you cage me up down here like an animal." Shinji said now sounding serious.

Fuyutsuki smirks again and says, "With the powers you gained from the Eva on top of your own I don't think we can hold you down here even if we wanted to, but we can't late you live out in the city alone ether."

Ritsuko, surprised at what Fuyutsuki had just said, cheeped in with her two-senses, "Wait, are you going to late live in the city?" The Commander nodded to answer the doctor, Ritsuko then asked "With all do respect Commander, are your shore this a good idea?"

Misato looked over at her friend and said, "Why not Rits, his been this way for a year, and he seems to be getting along wail with other humans, from what he says."

"Yea, but what about what happened with Commander Ikari?" Ritsuko said.

"Can you blame him, the man abandons his own son and calls him back 10 years later to try and force him to fighting a war, hell if I had Shinji's powers I'd probably do the same thing, or worse." Misato replied.

Fuyutsuki turns his attention back to the doctor and says, "I understand you concern doctor, which is why I think it would be a good idea if he had someone to to watch over him and make shore he doesn't get into too mach trouble."

Shinji looks at the old man and says, "I doubt anyone's going to volunteer for that job, especially knowing what I am."

Misato looked at the Shinji and again sew the same loneliness and sadness in the boy's eyes, it was then that she made up her mind, "I volunteer."

"SAY WHAT?" Both Shinji and Ritsuko said almost at the same time.

Misato trued to the Commander and said, "Sir, I volunteer to take The Third … I mean The Devilman under my responsibility."

Fuyutsuki looked at the Captain and then to the boy and said, "If the boy has no objections to the idea."

Shinji was surprised that anyone even Misato would agree to do this for him, he wasn't uses to the idea of anybody gave a damn about him, he thought about for a minute and then gave his answer, "No... no objections."

"Now wait a minute Misato, think about what your saying." Ritsuko interject, "Were talking about taking responsibility for a 14 year old boy who can destroy the whole city if feels like it."

"I'm sitting right here you know." Shinji said to Ritsuko now looking embarrass.

Misato looks at the doctor and says, "Rits, he could have done that ween he woke up, he could have killed the two guards who were watching him in sick bay and walk out, nothing would have stopped him, he could have killed you and me ween we walked in to the room but he didn't, not to mention what he did for Rei ween she fell, and this my point, despite what he is and what he can do his still a good person, Ritsuko, his not a monster."

Even thou Ritsuko still didn't think it was a good idea to lat Misato look after Shinji, she couldn't argue with her friend's logic, the boy had the many opportunities to kill them all but didn't, and even she sew the good in him, but what really bugged her was how well Commander Fuyutsuki was taking this, the faced that he came down here to meet the boy after everything that's happened was strange enough, but what was really strange was that he doesn't seem scared of the boy at all, his just sitting there talking to Shinji like a normal person, _'But I guess in some way, he is a normal person.'_ She thought to her self, Ritsuko then says, "Alright, if you say so, but I still want to run tests on him." She looks over to Shinji who had a unhappy look about being tested on, "Ah...don't get the wrong idea Shinji, I'm not going to make you into a lab rat or anything, it's just that if your going to work for Nerv fighting the angels then we need to know the full extant of your power so we can work together more efficiently, it's for your own good as well as the good of Nerv." She said nervously.

Shinji looked at the doctor and says, "I guess that makes sense." he turns to Fuyutsuki and says, "Just one thing, Katsuragi the only one I trust so I'm only taking orders from her, otherwise just point me in the right direction and get the hell out of my way."

Misato was a bit surprised and flattered to here that, and more surprising was Fuyutsuki's response, "Vary well, then it's saddled, Welcome to Nerv, Devilman." he said as he extended he hand.

Even thou Fuyutsuki was being vary genres and understanding, Shinji didn't fully trust the old man, but rather then show it he accepted the hand shack and said, "Now that that's out of the way, I want to see the injured girl."

"Oh, Rei Ayanami, yes I can arrange that." the Commander said.

Shinji showing concern for a girl he doesn't know, Ritsuko wasn't surprised by this, but maybe there was something else to it, maybe he sensed a kinship with Rei, after all the doctor knew that he and Rei are not quite human.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the Commander dismissed the two guards, the four of them made they're way to the hospital room were Rei Ayanami, the girl from last night was staying. Shinji looked at the other three and asked, "Can I have a moment along with her?"

Ritsuko was about to protest, but before she could say anything Commander Fuyutsuki cut her off by saying, "Of course, we'll be waiting out here."

As the boy walked in to the room the doctor said to the Commander, "Sir, with all do respect, I think your being way too generous with him."

Misato steps up to say as she gaggles, "Come on Rits, don't warred about him, I'm shore he won't do anything naughty to Rei in there."

Ritsuko just groaned at her friends immature joke, and Fuyutsuki just shuck his head and chuckled him self.

Inside the room the girl, Rei Ayanami, the First Child of Nerv, led in bed, her left arm in a cast, bandages around her head and covering her left eye, as she heard someone enter the room she looked over with her good eye to see who it was, and there in the room with her was the boy, Shinji Ikari, Commander Ikari's son, The Third Child, and most of all The Devilman, the one who had saved her life and who put the Commander into a coma, the boy smiled and said, "Hi, you probably don't know my..."

Before he could finish Rei spoke, "You ware the one who saved me last night."

Shinji was taking back by that, the first she sew him he was Devilman, so he thought she wouldn't know him as a human and so he replied, "Y...Yeah, how did you know it was me?"

"I... just knew" she answered. As she looked at the boy she thought about what he did to the Commander, to the man who raised her and even injured him self to save her, she had every reason to hate he for what his done, but for some reason she couldn't bring her self to hate him, she just looked at him and asked, "What are you?"

"I was about to ask you that." Shinji replied. Even though he know, thanks to his mother.

"I am an Eva pilot, nothing more." Rei said.

There was something about the way she said that witch got Shinji concerned, "What do you mine _"nothing more"_?"he asked.

"Because that is all I am, I have nothing else." she replied.

"And who told you that?" he asked.

"The Commander." she replied.

At that answer, Shinji's demon rage stared to flare up again, it wasn't enough that he had to suffer his father's cruelty, telling him he was worthless, but knowing he did it to others was just enraged him farther. Even if Rei wasn't fully human, ween he looked in her eye he could see something human about her and she didn't deserve to be told she had nothing, that she was nothing. Shinji was able to calm him self so he could talk to Rei, "Look Ayanami, if you want my advice, don't listen to anyone who tells you your nothing, you may not think your human but that doesn't mien you have to be what others tell you, you can be human if you chews to be, even if others don't think so." he said as he began to lave the room, before waking out the door he turned back to her and said, "Think about what I said, I'll be back to check on you tomorrow." And that he left Rei to think.

Outside the room, Misato, Ritsuko, and Fuyutsuki, waited as Shinji came out. Misato was the first one to speak, "So you ready to go home, Shinji-kun?" she asked.

Shinji smelled and nodded in reply, and then Ritsuko said, "Remember, tomorrow you'll have to report in for tests."

"Right, right." Shinji replied.

"Well, if that's all, I mast get back to work, Doctor, Captain, Devilman." The Commander said as he turned and waked away.

Shinji had his eye on the old man as he waked off, still not filling like he can trust him. Of course Ritsuko still didn't think letting Shinji living with Misato was a good idea, and not because the boy was heft demon but more because she knew what kind of roommate her friend was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ones everything was in order Shinji and Misato made they're way home, "Well, look like we're going to have a party tonight." Misato said.

"A party, what for?" Shinji asked.

"It's a welcoming party for my new roommate, of course." she answered with a smile.

"Nice, will there be a striptease involved?" Shinji asked with a smirk.

"Don't hold your breath, little boy." Misato grumbled.

Shinji chalked at Misato's reaction, they're first stop on the way home was the store for grosses, and then ween they got back on the road it was then that Misato said, "Hay Shinji, do you mind if we make one more stop?"

"Anther stop? Ware?" he asked.

Misato smiled and said, "Oh, it's a vary special place."

The next place the car stop was atop a hill over looking the city. Shinji still didn't know what Misato was thinking bringing him hare, "Nice view, but I still don't see what's so great about it." he said

"Just wait a minute." she said.

All of a sudden, sirens started to go off as the buildings ware coming up out of the ground, "Wow, it's like there growing out of the ground." Shinji said with amazement.

"Yep, the hole city was belt to be a fortress against the angels. This is Tokyo-3, our city, and the city you saved." Misato said. Shinji looked at Misato who was looking at him, it reminded him of the begging of that dream again, and then a tire rolled down his face. "Shinji? Is something wrong" Misato asked.

"Huh oh nothing" he said as he wiped the tire from his eye, this time he knew it's was real and that there was nothing to turn it into a nightmare.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After that joyful detour, the two of them finely got to the apartment building ware Misato, and now Shinji live. As they approached the door they saw some boxes siting outside. "Looks like your things have already been delivered, to be honest I just moved here my self." Misato said as she opened the door with Shinji fallowing behind. As they stepped inside the first thing Shinji noted was that the place was a total sty, with beer cans, trash bags, and other bits of garbage littering the floor, table, and counter tops. As Misato went to to her room to change out of her uniform she told Shinji, "Sorry about the mass, but I haven't had time to clean sense I moved in. Oh by the way, could you put the food away?"

Shinji went to the fridge to put the food away only to see all it had was, "Ice, Doritos, and a shit load of beer, intrusting roll model for a young boy." Shinji said with sarcasm. He looked over and saw anther fridge and asked, "Hay Misato, what's the other fridge for?"

"Don't worry about that, he probably still sleeping" Misato said from her room.

"Sleeping?" Shinji said.

After Misato got done slipping it to something more "comfortable", the two of them got they're instead meals cooked and got started eating, "Yeah, lets eat." Misato yelled.

"Ah, lets" Shinji replied.

With that Misato take a huge gulp of beer and said, "OH YEAH, THAT'S THE STUFF, you know life doesn't get any better then this." Then she notes that Shinji wasn't really digging in, "Your not eating, it good even if it' all instead." she said.

"I'm just not uses to this." Shinji said.

"WHAT, ARE YOU FINICKY!" Misato declared as she leaped up and leaned over to get in Shinji's face. But then she noted he wasn't looking at her face but down her shirt, "And what do you think you're looking at?" Misato asked in a low tone.

"Oh, just noting the cleavage, like you told me to in the picture." Shinji said with a smirk. Misato sat back down in her seat, taking the sight away from Shinji. A small smirk was on her lips. "And that's not what I meant." he said witch got Misato to look at him again as he continued, "I mine, I'm not uses to anybody caring about me, that's all."

"Oh, I see." Misato said filling sad of him again, but tried to lighten the mood by saying, "Look, don't worry about that now, this is your home now so fell free to take advantage of whatever you want." she then smiles and jokingly says, "Except me, of course."

"Ah really, damn, hare I was hoping to tap that ass." Shinji said playfully.

"Sorry, but I'm not as easy as I let people think." Misato replied in a playful tone of her own.

After dinner, the two of them divided up the chores by playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, Misato won more times then Shinji so he got stuck doing most of the chores, after that Shinji want to go take a bath ware he got a little surprise, ween he opened the door to the bathroom he saw a small creature shacking it's self dry and out of reflex Shinji transformed into Devilman. Seeing the monster in front of him, the animal got scared and ran for the door of the changing room, it was then Devilman realize the creature wasn't a demon but a penguin. "Wait." he said as he ran after it.

Devilman came out of the changing room to see the penguin clinging to Misato's leg in fear, "What happened?" she asked.

"Sorry, he surprised me." Devilman answered. He was embarrassed he got taking by surprise by a penguin.

Realizing this, Misato smiled and said, "It's okay, I guess I should have introduced you sooner, this is Pen-pen, a warm water penguin and owe another roommate." Pen-pen looked at Devilman who weaved at him, still scared the penguin ran of the other fridge and went inside, "Don't worry, he just needs to get uses to you, that's all" Misato said.

"Yeah, well I'm got to go take my bath." Devilman said in a sad tone.

"Wait." Misato said as she stud up and walked trows Devilman, "I did get a good look at you wine you ware like this last time." she started to walk around him ones and stopped in front of him, he was taller then her as Devilman so she had to look up at him, smiled and said, "You know Shinji-kun, for a demon your not that bad to look at."

Devilman smiled him self and replied, "Oh, and how many demons have you seen?"

"Hay, I'm giving you a complement, you could at lest be grateful for it." Misato said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inside a hospital room, Gendo Ikari, Commander of Nerv, led in a come hooked up to life support machine. Aside from the guards standing watch he was along, or so they thought. Unknown to they or anyone else, someone was in the room with the Commander, a blond haired teenage boy who looked over him, "Well, look how the Mighty have fallen." the boy said as he walked to the bed, "You know Gendo, I uses to be like you. It toke me a while but I learned that some time thous who try to become gods only end up becoming devils instead, and there for mast fall. You may have had plans for Shinji-kun, but you see the thing is so do I, to bad for you your not in them, and so I say to you goodbye." the boy said as he kissed Gendo on the forehead. With that the machines keeping Gendo alive start to flat-line, with the alarms in the hospital going off the guards and the doctors rushed in to see there was on one else in the room.

To Be Continued

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: Sorry but I can't find a Beta Reader for my stores so your going to have to bare with it. And I'm ending the chapter here because I felled like ti was dragging on, still hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and the part ware Shinji opens the fridge and points out the Doritos, that came after I saw "Evangelion 1.0 You Are (Not) Along" just so you know.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Omake:

Shinji could see in the dark so the lights being out didn't bother him, wine the they came no, he wasn't surprised to see a giant purple metal face staring at he, "I should have figured you guys had a giant robot to fight that thing out there." he said.

"That's not just a robot Shinji. This is man's ultimate fighting machine, the synthetic life form known as Evangelion, Unit One. Built here in secret, it's mankind's last hope." Ritsuko said, excitement as detectable in her voice as a flame in a dark room.

As Shinji looked at the Eva he sensed something strange about it, like he had seen it before, it both terrify and conferred him at the same time, "So, this is what the old man's bin working on. "Correct." came Gendo's booming cold voice from above.

Looking up, Shinji immediately locked eyes with Gendo's glasses, which shown with reflected orange light. The two stared each other down for a few seconds, a strange smirk of superiority on Gendo's face. Time seemed to freeze in the cage as they continued to match gazes.

"It's been a while." Gendo finally said, a smile appearing on his face.

"Not long enough." Shinji growled.

"We're moving out." Gendo said, no longer looking at Shinji.

"Moving out? But Unit Zero is still in cryostasis... Wait a minute. You're going to use Unit One?" Misato asked in panic.

"There's no other way." Ritsuko responded coldly.

"No wait! Rei can't do it yet, can she? We don't have a pilot!" Misato shouted.

"We just received one." Ritsuko dead panned.

"You're serious!" Misato accused as if it were a crime.

"Shinji Ikari, you will pilot it." Ritsuko said to Shinji, who was still starring hard at Gendo.

But Shinji didn't response to Ritsuko.

"He can't pilot anyways. Rei took seven months to synchronize with her Eva. There's no way he can do it!" Misato kept going.

"He just has to sit in the seat. We don't expect more then that." Ritsuko said, frustration building in her voice."Listen you, defeating that angel is our top priority. If we have someone with even the slightest chance of synchronizing with the Eva, we have to take the risk. Do you understand that Shinji? Misato?" Ritsuko said, anger now evident in her voice.

"Y... yes, I understand" Misato relied.

Shinji looked up to his father and said, "So you think you can call me here so you can force me to pilot this thing for you?"

"Correct." Gendo said.

"Well I've got news for you father, I'm not the Shinji Ikari you leafed behind ten yeas ago, who am I really?" Shinji asked as he jumped back, parsed two fingers on a heart shaped caller on his neck as he yells, "SHINJI FLASH!!!" with that said, a bright pink light shined from the boy that blinded thous who saw it, ween the light died down and they could see again they quickly wised they still couldn't, because what they saw next was a boy in a skin tied pink and black suit, with a heart shape cut out of the chest, tan colored elbow long gloves and high heeled boots, his hair was now hot pink, and he had a sword pointed at Gendo as he said, "I'm the Lovely Warrior Cutie Shinji."

Everyone just looked at him, Ritsuko was the first one to speck, "Oh...My...God"

"Too think I sent him that picture" Misato said.

The only other sound they hared was a gun shot, as the Commander killed him self out of sham.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: If you didn't get the joke, Go Nagai who made Devilman also made Cutie Honey.


	4. Chapter 3 Making Friends

A/N: Please stop living comments about my spelling, I know it sucks but there's nothing I can do about it. I can't find a Beta Reader to help me with it. But if any of you would like to help, like say Beta Reading or asking a Beta Reader to help me, I'd appreciate it. Until than, enjoy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Neon Genesis Devilman**

**By FullMetalNinjaX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3: Making Friends

It was a dark night in Tokyo-3, a woman was leading the man down the street.

"Come on, this is going to be great." The woman said polling on the man's arm.

"If you say so." the man replied. He smirked as he looked at the woman in front of him. She had craves in all the right places, large firm breasts, a nice thin wast, hips and leg that could make a man get down on his knees and bag for more. _'Man, this is my lackey night, who knew I word find a babe this hot in a bar.'_ he thought to him self.

The woman led the man into a alleyway were she pushes him against a wall and starts kissing him as she was taking off her jacket. The man starts to pull a condom out of his pocket, but the woman takes it from him saying, "Don't worry, you won't be needing it." and throes it away.

"If you say so, baby." the man replied.

She then pulled back the lift her shirt off over her head to revel she wasn't waring a bra, just her large, perfect breasts. "Come on, touch them, you know you want to." she said.

"Oh yeah" he said as he reached out with both hands and started to fell her breasts, they ware worm and soft, and had teeth? Before he know it, the woman's breasts formed teeth, they both opened like mouths and bet both the man's hands off. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The man screamed in both terror and agony as blood was spraying from his rests.

The woman just laughed as she was getting showered in the man's blood. "What's the mater, don't you like how they fell? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The man fall to the gowned and died from the shock and blood loos. The demon/women needled down to finish feeding on her pray, but was interrupted by a deep growling voice. "Still feasting on poor horny bastards I see, Deumos."

Deumos looked up to see the Devilman at the far end of the alley, "Devilman!" she hissed.

"Ah, For a second I thought you wore going to call me Amon" He said sarcastic

"You filth, you've merged with so many humans there's probably not enough of the real Amon left to reach." Deumos hissed again.

"Well don't worry, you'll be joining him in hell soon." he said.

At that, the demon/women transformed, she now had a wade mouth with sharp teeth, lizard like eyes, three horns on the top of her head, the mouths on her breasts opened, and her arms and legs split in two mining she now had fore arms and legs. Deumos lunched at Devilman who side stapes to avoid her attack. But she does land right next to him so she spins around and using the claws on both her right hands she slashes at Devilman's chest and abdomen drawing blood. Devilman growls, not so mach in pain but at the fact he let her get a hit off him. Deumos tries to take anther swing at him only to meet a powerful kick that sent her flying back into the ally. Getting back to her feet she tried to fire a bone spike out of her arm at Devilman, but it was blocked by a A.T. Field, Deumos was surprised to see that happen.

"New little trick I picked up, you like it?" Devilman said with a smirk.

Deumos just growls at him as she picks of a near by dumpster and thous it at him, Devilman knocks it away with his left arm just in time to see Deumos lunching at him again, but right as she got in front of him she stopped in meed air, it wasn't the A.T. Field holding her so she looked down to see what was. It was Devilman's hand, inside her stomach, he then places his other hand on her shoulder as he pulls his hand out taking her spine with it. Deumos's body fail dead, but her head was still attached to her spine and it was still talking, "You bastard, you won't get away with this, you well died, you well..."

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE, JUST SHUT UP AND DIE!" Devilman yells as he whips her spine and smashes her head against a wall finally killing her, "Bitch"

All of a sodden, soldiers and men in hazmat suits were rushing in to quarantine the place. As that was happening, Devilman turned around to see Misato, Ritsuko, and a third woman coming his way. "Wow, quiet a mess hear, huh, Shinji-kun?" Misato said as she looked around, Devilman simply nodded. Her eyes lock on the men who had his hands biting off, "Poor bastard" she stated.

Devilman looked over to her a said, "Yeah, pity I didn't get hear it time."

That's wine the new woman said, "Sham, but I guess you can't win them all."

Devilman and the others looked at her, she had dark green hear tied in a bun on top, pick eyes behind red framed glasses, and a dark red business suit, she had sort of a sexy librarian look to her. To Devilman there was something familiar about her, but he couldn't place it, "Who's this" he asked.

Ritsuko decided to introduce the woman, "Shinji, this is Mico Mizuno, Shes our new Sub-Commander."

"New Sub-Commander?" he asked.

"Yes, sines of the death of Commander Ikari and with Kozo Fuyutsuki now the acting Commander, the U.N. Cometary sent me here to fill his former duty as Sub-Commander of Nerv" Mico said.

"I see, well I guess it's nice to meet you Miss Mizuno." Devilman said.

"You to, Mr. Ikari." She said.

Devilman smiled and said, "No need for that formal crap, you can call me Shinji, or Devilman if you want."

The new Sub-Commander smiled back and replied, "Oh, in that case you can call me Mico."

Misato, getting jealous at how friendly thous two ware getting decides to intervene, "Well I think the hazmat guy have got everything under control. Now come on Shinji-kun, we got to get you cleaned up and get you to bed, you've got school tomorrow."

Devilman rolls his eyes and sarcastic says, "Yes, Mother." as they waked off.

"Okay everyone, get all the evidence in the track and get everything cleaned up. No trace left." Ritsuko shouted to the Nerv crew.

As Mico watched Misato and Devilman wake to the some of the crew to check him over, one word escape her lips. "Akira."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inside the Commander's office of Nerv, Fuyutsuki was sitting at his new deck. He was enjoying his new passion, but mostly he was enjoying the fact that he didn't have to answer to Gendo Ikari anymore. Shore it was nice to be the Supreme Commander of Nerv, but the idea of his former student being six feet under was all he needed to put a smile on his face.

"You shore seem to be in a good mood." Said the blond boy behind him.

"With thing going this smoothly, why not?" Fuyutsuki replied. "It didn't take mach to covens Seele that the demons posed a threat to they plans. Now we can give Shinji some support ween he goes on his demon hunts. Then we can clean up the messes and feed cover stores to the media."

"True, but suspect that's not the only reason your so cheery." Said the blond boy. Fuyutsuki didn't respond. "In any case, we shouldn't let owe guards down. Things mite be going good now, but the game's still young."

"Right, so what's our next move?" Asked Fuyutsuki.

"Right now, we wait." The blond boy replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning in the Katsuragi apartment, Shinji was getting ready for school wail Misato was sleeping in. After getting done brushing his teeth he looked at him self in the mirror. But instead of his own reflection, he sees someone else staring back at him. The image of the boy who was Devilman before him. "What the hell are you staring at?" he said. But the image didn't reply, so he just walked out of the bathroom saying "I hate ween you look at me like that." Shinji didn't bother with a uniform and just put on his normal closes. He decided to not bother Misato sines she had a long night of paper work last night and didn't have to go to work tell later. So he just picked up he book bag and leafed.

On his way he started to scratch his inner right ear. "Damn implant." he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Flashback)

Shinji hoped off Ritsuko's medicine bed. "So how do you feel, Shinji?" she asked.

"You just drove a needle into my ear and you ask me how I feel?" Shinji replied.

"Sorry, but it was the only way to implant the codec transceiver. It should sate in even in your Devilman Forms. It's powered by your own body heat, and ween it rings it will vibrate the small bones in your ear, so no one but you will hear it" Ritsuko explained. (A/N: Yes, it's the same codec from MGS)

"Well I guess I should be careful ween talking on this or people will think I talk to myself." Shinji said.

"It's also equip with a tracking device so we'll know were you are at all times" she said.

Shinji didn't like that part and responded as such. "You mite I well shove a lash up my ass!"

Ritsuko, not wanting to piss him off any farther try to explain. "Please understand Shinji, it just a procession in case something happens to you and we need to find you."

"Yeah right." Shinji said not buying Ritsuko's bull shit for a second.

(End Flashback)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Shinji entered the class room the first thing he noted was Rei sitting at her desk, still bandaged up and looking out the window. It had been nearly two weeks sense he come to see her in the hospital room the first time and he kept up his promise of seeing her the next day. They didn't speak mach, mostly Rei, but what little they did say tolled Shinji a lot more about the pail girl. Gendo raised to believe that she was nothing more then a tool to be used at his well. He even injured him self saving her to make it look like he cared. But Shinji knew better thanks to his mother's memories, and he swore he would revers the damage Gendo had cased her. _"She may not have been born human, but she doesn't deserve to be treated like some kind of machine."_ he thought.

In class, there was a nerdy kid named Kensuke Aida playing with a camcorder and a model airplane like he was still in elementary school. Then he starts getting a ear full from the class representative Hikari Horaki about a boy who hadn't shown up in class sines the fight with the two monsters. The nerdy boy said he wished he could have seen the fight. Just then, the boy in question came in to the room with an angry look on his face,

The nerdy boy was the first to ask. "Toji, what happened to you, man? We thought you got hurt in the monster fight."

The boy known as Toji Suzuhara replied. "No, but my sister did." Haring that, the nerdy boy and class rep looked shocked then sad. Toji continued. "She was crashed under some fallen derby. The doctors say she may never wake again."

"Geez man, I'm sorry" Kensuke said.

Toji started getting mad again and declared, "DAMN IT, WAY DID THOUS MONSTER HAVE TO FIGHT IN OUR CITY!"

"Oh by the way, did you hear about the new kid." Kensuke said.

Toji looked up at his friend in confusion. "What are you talking about, Kensuke."

The boy now known as Kensuke, pointed over to were Shinji was sitting, "The one in the black vast. He moved here right after the monster fight." he said like he was trying to imply something.

"What are you getting at?" Toji asked.

"Well, with people moving out of the city, he the only one who moved in. So I'm thinking he knows something about the monsters that no one else dose." Kensuke said.

"Hmm" Toji thought his friend had a point. And that he mite want to have a talk with the new kid.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was lunch time and Shinji decided to spend it on the roof so he could over look the city and be alone. He started to think to him self. _"Guess I should try to socializes a little more. I mean, it's been about two weeks sense I moved here, things could be different from the orphanage. Different city, different school ..."_

"HAY, NEW KID!" Yelled a angry sounding voice.

"_Same old shit."_ Shinji thought as he turned away from the city to face the one calling to him. And there stood an angry Suzuhara and the nerdy Aida. "Can I help you?" He asked the two.

Toji picked up on Shinji's sarcasm which only made him madder. "Ya, you can start by tailing me what you know about the two monsters that fought in the city a couple of weeks ago." he said.

"Oh, and what makes you think I know anything?" Shinji asked, still holding his sarcasm.

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME, KID!" Toji yelled.

"Toji, calm down." Kensuke said, trying to keep his friend under control. He turned to Shinji and said. "Sorry, but you see his little sister got hurt is the last attack. And we thought sense you moved here right after, that you mite know something."

Shinji had no idea someone got hurt in his last angel fight. He started to fell bad about what happened, he wanted to tail them about it and how sorry he was, but he knew he couldn't. "I'm sorry, I don't know anything." He resounded.

Kensuke seem to buy it, but Toji didn't. So he walk up to Shinji and graphed him by his shirt. "I don't believe you, kid." he said.

"Back off, man. I don't want to hurt you." Shinji said.

"That's fine, because I do." Toji said.

Toji raised his right fist to punch the boy in the face, but it was caught by his left hand. Shinji then bought his right palm to Toji's chest and pushed him off with enough force to send him back a couple of feet before falling on the ground.

"Wow, his stronger then he looks." Kensuke commented.

Toji just growled as he got back up and weren't after Shinji again. He was ready for whatever the jock could dish out, but then a thought creeped into his head. _"This guy's only mad because his sister got hurt and he doesn't know who to take it out on. And sense it's partly me fault that happened, maybe I should let him hit me."_ And with that, Shinji dropped his gourd and let the jock land a right hook across his face. Shinji just stud there with his head cocked to the side.

Toji looked at the boy and seeing that his punch really didn't hurt him that mach, in fact, it seem to hurt Toji's hand more then the boy's face. As he rubbed his hand he thought. _"Geez, what's this guy made of."_ Thinking that there's no point in hitting him anymore, his decide to leave. "Kensuke, let's go." He calls to his friend. _"If he does know something, his not going to tell as no matter what I do to him."_ he thought.

After two boys were gone, Shinji got a call on his codec. "Devilman, here." he said.

It was Ritsuko on the other end. _"Shinji, we just detected a new angel. Get to HQ for more info."_ She said.

"On my way." he said as he hung up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Some time later)

It didn't take long for Shinji to get to Nerv and get debrief on the fourth angel, Shamshel. He was already in Eva-Devilman form and out on the field. But little did he know was his two classmates, Toji and Kensuke, had snack out of the shelter and are now on one of the hills overlooking the city.

Kensuke, with his camcorder in hand says to his friend. "This is going to be awesome. Like something out of an old Godzilla movie or something."

"I still can't believe you talk me into this, Aida." Toji said.

"Oh come on, Toji. Don't act like you didn't want to see it to." Aida responded.

The truth was he did, but only so he could see one of the monster responsible for his sisters injures. "Yeah right." he mumbled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Meanwhile at Nerv HQ)

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and Misato Katsuragi was the sores of most of it."What a time for the commander to be away" said mumbled to her self. "States!" she yelled.

One of the techs Makoto replies. "The angel well be within the city limes in approximately five minutes"

"And Shi... I mean Devilman?" She asked anther tech.

"Devilman is in position and awaiting target" said Shigeru.

"Alright." Misato said as she trued on the codec transceiver to talk to Shinji. But before that, she asks a female tech. "Are you sure he can understand me ween his like this?"

"Yes ma'am, we made sure of that he could understand us, but he wont be able to talk back." said Maya.

Ritsuko stepped up and said to her fiend. "He did say he'd only take orders from you."

Misato look at the doctor to insure she was right and turned back to the com. "Alright Shinji, your going to go to the weapon locker and get the Gatling Gun then wait for the target, ones you have a clear shoot of the angels core you take it, understood?" Then a low growl came over the com. Misato suddenly filled stupid because Maya just tolled her Shinji couldn't talk. So she replied. "I'll... take that as a yes."

As instructed, Eva-Devilman want for the Gatling Gun and waited for Shamshel behind one of the buildings. He never needed a gun before, but after what happened with that jock's sister he thought the sooner he takes out this enemy the less likely more people well hurt.

As Shamshel hovered into the city, he stopped and stud upright. Seeing it's core, Eva-Devilman came out and open fired. The bullets just hit the A.T. Field and made a smock screen witch made in impossible for him to see the emerge whips coming at him. One cut the gun in haft and the other lashed across his chest laving a burn. Eva-Devilman stepped back and growl and then roared. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" But not out of pain, it was anger.

Misato came back on the com and tried to clam him down. "Shinji clam down, don't lat it get to you. We're sending you a spar rifle, take it and try for the core again."

But he knew that wasn't going to work. He'd have to get close the take down the A.T. Field, witch would make a gun useless. He only had one option open to him, tare him apart. Ween Shamshel lanced it whips at Eva-Devilman again, he was ready this time. He grabbed both whips with his heads, he could feel the whips burning his hands but he ignored the pain. And with all his strength he pulled on the whips, bringing Shamshel towards him. As Eva-Devilman let go of the whips he drew his right fist back as spikes came out of his knuckles. Ween Shamshel got close enough, Eva-Devilman uppercut him right in the core and send him flying to the need by hills.

Shamshel's core was cracked from the blow but still mostly intact. Eva-Devilman ran to the hills then jumped to the air, and as he came down he bought he knees down on Shamshel's body. As Eva-Devilman raised his fist to strike again something caught his eye, he looked over to see two kids who for lack of a better word scared shit-less.

"Y...You and your bright ideas." said Toji

"H...Hay, I didn't think they'd get this close." replied Kensuke.

He recognize them as the jock and nerd he met earlier. Shamshel ceased the opportunity to strike back and jammed it's whip into Eva-Devilman's upper body. "RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he roared in pain, ween he looked back down he sew the two still siting there, apparently too scared to move. Eva-Devilman know if he punched the angel the focus for the impact could be dangerous to them, so he reached and put his head in front of the two to protract them as electricity arc in his antennas, a bolt of emerge fired from them and hit the angel's core, shattering it.

With Shamshel dead, the emerge in it's whips faded. Eva-Devilman bought his heads up and pulled the whip out of his body and looked back to the two kids. _"Way would these guys come out here after what happened to the jock's sister?"_ he thought as he began to morph into Devilman form.

Kensuke bought his camera back up to shoot him as he said. "Wow... it can make it's self human size."

Toji, still scared said. "You... you call that human size?" Noticing how tall he was.

Devilman waked up to the two, toke a deep breath and said. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT HERE!"

"It... it talks." was all Kensuke could say.

"DON'T YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Devilman continued.

Even thou Toji was still scared out of his mind, he try to put on his best tough guy face, stepped up to the monster man before him and say. "H...hay," That got Devilman's attention, as the boy continued. "My little sister got hurt because of you and the other monster two weeks ago."

"What was she doing out of a shelter?" Devilman asked.

"Uh...huh..." was all the jock could get out.

The boy's stuttering and the guilty look on his face told Devilman what he needed to know. _"Maybe it wasn't __**all**__ my fault after all."_ he thought. Then he said. "let my guess, you wore support to be witching her, wont you?"

"Mmm..." Toji said.

"I'm sorry about your sister, but if she had stead in the shelter, she probably wouldn't have gutting hurt. You two wore lucky I saw you." Devilman said. Then he noticed the boy with the camera and wakes over to him.

Kensuke moves back, trips, falls on his ass and drops his camera. Devilman bands down and pick the camera up. "Hay, my camera." the nerd says as Devilman presses the eject button and takes out the disc, tosses the camera back to the nerd, and crashes the disc. "Ah man, not the disc" he said.

"Be thankful I'm letting you keep the camera." Devilman said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(An hour later)

Shinji was sitting in the sick bay at Nerv HQ having his injures looked over, ween Misato wakes in with a drink in one hand and new close for Shinji it the other. She looks over to Ritsuko, who was examining him and asks. "So hows he holding up Rits?"

"Physically his fine. It amazing how his injures have healed up so fast." The doctor commented.

Misato looked at the boy and sew that he didn't look fine, he looked like something was bothering him. "Rits, can I talk to him alone?"

"Oh... okay. I have other things I need to get done anyway." she said as she lifted the room.

Misato waked over to were Shinji was sitting, smelled and said. "Hay kiddo, brought you some fresh close and I thought you mint be thirsty."

Shinji capped his head down and replied. "Thanks."

"Oh cheer up Shinji-kun, you just defeated anther angel." She said, still trying to cheer him up as she sits down next to him.

"Yeah it just..." Shinji finally looks up at his guardian and said. "I fond out that a little girl got hurt in the first angel attack."

"Yeah, I just hared. She was the sister of one of the boys you saved today." She said as Shinji nodded in reply. "Shinji-kun, it wasn't your fault."

"I know that now, but I still feel like I should have done something different out there, then maybe she wouldn't have gutting hurt." Shinji said.

"But you had noway of knowing anybody was out there. It was only by luck that you saw thous two ween you did." Misato said. Looking at Shinji she continued. "Look at it this way, if you hadn't gone out there and fought, more people would have been killed."

Shinji looked back down at his hands and said. "I guess your right." Seeing the boy still needed cheering up Misato dose something he wasn't ready for. She pulls him into a tied hug. "M... Misato?"

"Shhh... It's okay Shinji-kun." She said as she kept the boy in her embrace. "I don't know about anyone else, but I for one feel safe having you as own guardian devil."

Hearing that, Shinji finally smelled, returned the hug and said. "Think you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(The Next Day)

Shinji was on the school roof again overlooking the city. He thought about what Misato told him yesterday, but he still felled bad about it.

"Hay, Ikari." a new voice said. Shinji turned to see Suzuhara and Aida standing only a few feet away. The jock waked up the him and said. "Look, I was thinking about my hitting you yesterday, and I know now it wasn't right, so I when you to hit me back."

"What?" was all Shinji could get out.

"Come on man, I wont feel right about it until you hit me." Toji said.

Kensuke thought. _"Damn Toji, it be easier if you just said 'Hay man, sorry for hitting you.' but no."_

Shinji looked at the jock, smirked and said. "Alright, if you insist."

"Okay, no holding back, alright?" Toji said.

"Right." Shinji replies, but thinks to him self. _"Yeah, but if I don't hold back I mint end up smashing you skull in."_ He then drowse his fist back like his going to hit him with all his got, then it goes flying trows the jock face and... Stop an inch away.

"Huh... What gives?" Toji asked

Shinji smirks again and says. "Just thought it be more intrusting if you owed my one."

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Toji said as he stared chasing Shinji on the roof.

Shinji ran away laughing all the way, but also think. _"The real reason I didn't hit you back is because I still owe you."_

To Be Continued

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Omake:

Shinji got a call on his codec. "Devilman, here." he said.

It was Misato on the other end. _"Shinji, we just detected a new angel."_ She said.

"I'm, on it." he said as he hung up. Shinji pumps one fist into the air and yells. "DEVIIIIIIII!" at that moment a lightning blot strikes the boy as he starts to transform. He gets greenish blue skin, black wing shapes on his head, a red belt around he wast with a buckle shaped like his head that has a "D" in the middle. He then grows to a giant.

There the angel Shamshel comes to confront his enemy. "Devilman, you can not stop us. Surrender." the angel said.

"That's one thing I'll never do, Shamshel." Devilman replied.

"THEN DIE!" the angel said as it brought out it's whips. It raps one around Devilman's neck and the other around his arm.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Devilman yelled in pain as the whips burned him.

"HAHAHA, You see it useless to resist. Get up." Shamshel touted.

"NEVER" Devilman yells. "**DEVIL CUTTER**" as he yelled that blades of energy came flying out of his belt buckle and cut through the whips.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! YOU BASTERD!" Shamshel yelled.

"Now it's my turn." Devilman said as he ran up to the angel and yelled. "**DEVIL BEAM**" as rays of light came from his body

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" and with that the angel disintegrated.

"The city is self for now. But if more enemas come, weather they be angels or demons, Devilman well be here." Devilman say to him self as his theme music begin to play.

_Who is it? _

_Tell me who is it? _

_It is Devil, _

_Devilman, Devilman._

_He is called the traitor by the demon clan,_

_gives up all he has to fight for human kind._

_Give them the Devil Chop. Devil Arrow to blast them away._

_Fly away with Devil Wing. Devil Beam to light the way._

_He has the powers of the Devil, and the soul of a man._

_He the hero to save us all, Devilman, DEVILMAN._

Meanwhile at the hill tops Kensuke and Toji were witching ween Kensuke said. "AH MAN, THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"It seemed kind if old school anime-ish to me." Toji replied.

END

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 4 I'll Be There For You

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Neon Genesis Devilman**

**By FullMetalNinjaX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4: I'll Be There For You

It was night time in the city of Tokyo-3, and on her way home from work was Sub-Commander Mico Mizuno. She could have driving home, but she thought it was a nice night, so she took a train as fare as she could and walk the rest of the way. As she got off the train and walked to her apartment complex, she came across a gang of street thugs hanging out in front of an alley. There ware three in all, the leader was wearing a red cap, backwards. He was the first to see Mico coming down the street.

"Hay guys, look." he called to his comrades, as Mico walked towards them.

"Wow, bet she has a killer body under that suit." One of the others commented.

As Mico came up to the three of them, the leader came out in front of her and said. "Hay babe, tonight's your lucky night."

"Oh, and way's that?" She asked with a smirk.

"Because, your going to learn how men like us 'Do Business'. Hehe." he said as the others chuckled with him.

Mico looked at the three of them, smirk again and said. "Okay, let's step in here and you boys can show me how you 'Do Business'." as she walked into the alley.

The thugs ware taken back be the woman's willingness. But fallowed her in to the alley all the same.

Ween Mico reached a wall at the end, she turned to face the thugs and asked. "So do you boys bring other girl you meet here as well?"

"Yeah, but there not as willing as you" one for them stupidly said.

"SHUT UP, MAN!" the leader said the the other. He basically told her they were rapists. The leader pulled a switch knife out of his pocket and pointed it to the woman saying. "What's the deal, lady? You some kind of cop, or something?"

"Oh no, I'm just a woman who like to have a little fun after a Long, Hard, Day." She says in a vary sexy tone, as she start to unbutton her shirt.

The thugs watched with amazement as the woman got the buttons of both her upper and under shirts undone. The thugs looked in closer as she began to pull her shirt off. We cut way to outside the alley were we here screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" But not from the woman. We then see a green liquid flowing out of the alley with the thug leader's cap floating on top before dissolving.

Mico comes out of the alley, buttoning her shirts back up, and saying with a smile. "Three lass monsters in the world." As she walks away, up at one of the buildings was the blond haired boy looking down at her. And the green liquid disappears leaving no tracing behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(The Next Day)

At Nerv HQ, Shinji was waking to the elevator while everyone else was getting ready for Unit-00's reactivation test tomorrow. He on the other hand, was already done with his tests for today and had to get home and get ready because Misato invaded Ritsuko over for diner. Shinji was a little annoyed by that, he didn't like the fake blond scientist. He feels like she treats him more like an experiment then a person. But she was still Misato's friend, so he told him self that he'd try to be on his best behavior.

But right now, his mind wasn't on Unit-00 or tonight's diner, he was forced on Rei Ayanami. At school daring P.E., she sat with her back against the fence while everyone else was going about there business. No one some to noticed her, or cared she was there. No one except Shinji, looking up at her from down on the track. Toji and Kensuke noticed him looking at the blue haired girl and tried to ties him about it, until he shot them the 'drop-it-or-I'll-rip-your-throat-out' look. Works every time.

But still, he couldn't get the girl off his mind. _'I guess Gendo got to her worse then I thought.'_ He thought to him self. _'She not even trying to be human. I know she has it in her to be more then what Gendo wanted her to be. But how can I get her to see that? Now if I can at leased get her to crack a smile, that would be something.'_

Ween he got to the elevator and pressed the call button, he looked over and noticed one of the Bridge Buddies, Lt. Maya Ibuki coming towards him. She looked up from her clipboard and froze in fear as she saw Shinji standing at the elevator she was going to use. As the doors opened, Shinji looked over to the ferreted Lieutenant and asks. "You getting on?"

"Oh...no, Y... You go. I'll... I'll get the next one." Maya said nervously.

Shinji smirks with his fang pocking out as he says. "Don't worry Lt. Ibuki. I'm not going to bite... hard." Maya blushed and gulped at hearing that. The boy chuckled as he said. "Haha, I'm kidding. Really, I'm not going to hurt you. Come on."

Maya was still nervous, but she thought if Captain Katsuragi trusts him then it should be okay. "O... Okay." she said as said boarded the elevator.

As they got in, Shinji stud by the door and Lt. Ibuki was at the back. There was an awkward silence between the two that lasted for a couple of minute, until the boy broke it. "Your afraid of me." he stated.

"W... well..." was all the woman could get out.

"(sigh) It's alright. I've been getting that a lot lately." Shinji said.

"I'm... Sorry" Maya said, now feeling bad about how she's been reacting to the boy. Thinking a subject chance was in order, she tried to get her nerve to ask the next question. "So... hum..., how is living with Captain Katsuragi working for you?"

Shinji wasn't expecting her to speck again, but answered her. "Fine. She's more fun to be around then my old teacher, especially after he tried to kill me."

She heard about what happened to Shinji's teacher and said again. "I'm sorry."

It became obvious to the young Devilman that not everyone got his dark since of humor, so it was time for him to chance the subject. "Misato invaded Doc Akagi over for diner tonight."

Maya started to blush ween he said that. "Oh... senpai's going to your place."

"Yeah, I'd invade you, but Misato's cocking and I'd haft to really be inhuman to subject you to that kind of touchier." he said.

"Oh, it's that bad?" she asked.

"I'm half demon, and even I can't stomach it." Shinji said.

"Well... thanks for your consideration." Maya said with a smile. _'Wow, he seems nicer then I thought. I almost can't believe I was ever afraid of him.'_ she thought.

Shinji looked back at the young Lieutenant with a fang exposed smirk and said. "Well it won't be all bad, after diner we we're thinking of finishing it up with a little three way action."

"WHAT!" Maya shouted as her face turned red with embarrassment. _'I think I was wrong .'_

"Hmm..., Maybe you should came over and make it a four way. That sounds like fun, don't it?" Shinji said.

At that point Maya's was as red as a tomato. "Uh... huh..." was all she could get out. Then the elevator's bell rang and the doors opened. "E... excuse me. I... I... I haft to...huh... get back to work." she said as she rushed out the elevator with her face still red.

As the young woman left, Shinji chuckled to him self while thinking. _'Poor girl. I think I mite have gone too fare.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Commander's Office)

"It seems you had a little encounter with a street gang last night." Commander Fuyutsuki said to Sub-Commander Mizuno.

"Yes sir. But I couldn't let monsters like them go without punishment." she said trying to justify what she did.

"Never the lest, we're still haft to keep a low profile." said the old man.

"I know, but seeing ones like them hurting and killing other people just because they think they can get away with it. They're the real monsters." Mico said.

Kozo walked up to the women, place his hand on her shoulder and said. "I know Mico, but street thugs are not our biggest problem, Seele is. They're fare worse then any of those monster you faced last night and you know it. If they gets they're way then what happened in your world will happen again in this one."

Mico knew he was right. So she sighed and said. "Your right. It won't happen again." as she turned and walked away.

As she left, the blond boy came out of the shadows and said. "She's growing rather impatient."

"Yes." Kozo replied. "And the last thing we need is Seele finding out there are other Devilmen in Nerv."

"Specking of Devilmen, How's young Shinji-kun doing?" The boy asked.

"He seems to be stalling in quiet nicely." the old man replied. "I get the feeling he still dosing trust me, though."

The boy smirks and says, "Give him time, Fuyutsuki. After you show him your nothing like his father, he'll come around."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Later that night)

At the Katsuragi/Ikari apartment. Diner was going on as expected. "Eww... What is this staff?" ware the first words out of Doctor Akagi's mouth at seeing what she was about to ingest.

"It's curry" Misato replied as Shinji was serving the food.

"You mean your still eating this instead junk?" Ritsuko asked her friend.

"Look, your a guest here. So show more respect." Misato said back, annoyed.

As Shinji got to serving Misato, he noticed she didn't have a plat out. "Misato, wares your plat?" he asked.

"Oh, right." she got a cup of instead ramen and said. "Put some of that in here."

"You've got to be shitting me." Shinji said.

"Come on, it's yummy." Misato said as Shinji did as she said.

Just as Ritsuko was about to dig in, she noticed Shinji was eating something complete different from her and Misato's meals. "Shinji, what are you having?" she asked.

"Well with Misato cooking, I thought it word be a good idea to fix something for myself." he replied.

Misato became annoyed be Shinji and said. "Oh so that's the thanks I get after taking you in?"

"Ah, don't be that way, Misato. After all, you don't want your only line of defense to die of food poisoning, do you?" Shinji said was a smirk.

Misato just folded her arms and huffed. "Smart ass." and Shinji just chuckled

"What about me." the doctor asked Shinji. "Did you make anymore for me." hoping not to suffer through Misato cooking.

Shinji caped smirking as he replied. "Sorry Doc, but if you want any for yourself, your going to haft to eat out of Pan-Pan's blow."

Ritsuko looked at the boy and thought. _'Yeah, he really doesn't like me.'_

"Okay Devilman, how about you fetch me anther beer." Misato said, still annoyed.

"Oh, is that in order, Captain Katsuragi?" Shinji asked sarcastically.

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled as Shinji got up and walked to the kitchen still chuckling.

Ritsuko smirked and said. "He sure knows how to push your buttons. And here I was worried you'd be the one teasing him."

"Oh shut up, Rits." Misato said.

"Oh by the way, I have a favor to ask." The doctor said as she reached into her purse and out a card. "I was supposed give Rei her new security card, but I compliantly forgetting. Could you give it to her if you see her?"

"Hum... Way not ask Shinji to do it?" Misato asked.

"Way not ask Shinji to do what?" Shinji asked as he came back to the room with Misato's beer.

Misato replied. "Ritsuko forget to give Rei her new card. Shinji could you stop by her place on your way to HQ and give it to her?"

"Oh... I didn't want to put you thorough the trouble." Ritsuko said.

Shinji leaned down to the doctor with a intense look on his face, he takes the card from her and says. "No trouble at all."

"Relax Rits, It's like I said before, his not going to do anything naughty with Rei." Misato said to eases her friends mind. She then gave Shinji a serious look. "Right!"

Shinji's smirk came back as he said. "Afraid I mint cheat on you with a younger girl, Misato-chan."

"Grrrrr... " Misato growled

"Haha... Relax, I'll be good." he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(The Next Day)

Shinji fond himself in Rei's apartment complex. _'Damn you Gendo, making her live in a pace like this. This piece of shit building's falling apart. It's a miracle it's still standing, and I'm not really one who believes in miracles.'_ Shinji thought as he stood in front of the door to Rei's apartment and rang the bell, but there was no sound. _'Broken. What a surprises!'_ he thought as he tried for the doorknob to fined it was unlocked. And so he opened it and went inside. "Yo Rei, It's Shinji. I'm come in." he said. The inside of the apartment wasn't very clean. Not like Misato place when he first arrived, but definitely not capped. _'I get the feeling she won't care if I leave me shoes on'_ he thought.

As he walked into the room, he looked around to see a box of bloody bandages, her bed that a spots of blood on it, two tables, one with a measuring glass filled with water, and the other had a pare of glasses on it. Shinji walked up to the glasses and knew what they were. _'Thees were Gendo's'_ he thought. Rage filled his body at the site of them, he wanted the smash them into a million pieces. '_No, if I do this she'll never learn to be free. She has to let go of him herself.'_ and so he stead his hand.

It was then, that he hared a door open behind him. He turned to see Rei standing in the hallway, naked say for a towel around her shoulders that came down in font of her breast. "Oh hi Ayanami, sorry be I let myself in." Shinji said not at all fazed be the fact there's a naked girl in font of him.

"Ikari, why are you here?" she asked.

"Oh" He fished his inner vast poked of the card and held it out in front of Rei saying. "Doc Akagi wanted me to give you your new security card."

Rei walked up to him and took the card from him. She looked at it for a moment, then she reached over behind Shinji to get the glasses. She didn't seem to care her body was pressed against the boys. "Has anyone ever told you you have a nice body? C-cup, right?" Shinji said with a smirk. Rei ignored his comment as she got the glasses and walked to her bed to get dressed.

Wheal getting her close on, she felled Shinji looking at her. "What?" she asked.

"Can I ask you something? What are you doing living in a rat hole like this?" he said.

"It is all I require." she answered.

"Bull shit!" He said. Rei had just gotten her underwear on ween she looked back to Shinji. he continued. "Let's face it Ayanami, this pit isn't required for anything above the microscopic level."

"But... Commander Ikari said..." she started.

"Fuck what Commander Ikari said! No one should be forced to live like this." He said. He then look over to the girl and saw something that surprised him, something he didn't expect, she was angry, and he know why. Even though Gendo was gone his hold on her was as strong is ever. "(Sigh) Look Ayanami, Fuyutsuki told me what Gendo's been telling you all this years, but he was wrong. Your not a tool to be used and throne out at his will. And besides, his gone now, and his not going to influence you anymore." He said

Rei's anger fadded and got replace with sadness, "Then... I truly have nothing else." she said in the some monotone voice.

It became apparent the girl just wasn't getting it. So Shinji walked up to her, grabbed her by the shoulders, and tuned her around so she was facing him as he said. "That's not true ether." Shinji paused for a second, he knew what he had to say, so he took a deep breath and said. "You have me." This took the girl by surprise. "From here on out, no matter what happens, I'll be there for you."

She didn't think anyone aside from Commander Ikari would show that he cared about her. And here was the boy, the Devilman, who took away everything that mattered to her, and was now giving back even more. She filed her cheeks tune red as she looked away from the boy and said. "You... embarrass me."

Shinji loosened his grip on the girl and in a disappointed tone said, "Right." as he tuned and handed for the door. "I'll wait out side for you to get dressed." he said as he walked out.

Shinji leafed Rei to wonder if she said something to offend him. The boy was opening his heart to her, trying to help her find something more worth holding on to, and all she could say was _"You... embarrass me."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two of them went to Nerv HQ together, but hardly said a word. Though Shinji would look over at her from time to time. Ween they reached HQ, Rei went to the locker room to change in to her plug suit. As she was putting the suit on, she started to think back to Unit-00's first activation test. How the Eva went crazy and went on a rampage in the test chamber. How they had to emergency eject her entry plug and wait for Unit-00 to run out power before getting close to it. And how Commander Ikari burned his hands trying to open the plug hatch. If he was willing to save her despite personal injury to himself, then that meant he cared about her, didn't it?

As Rei pressed the button to vacuum form the suit to her body, she herd a deep growling voice from behind her say. "Wow, Those suits don't leave much to the imagination, do they?" she turned to see Shinji in Devilman from standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. "But then again fighting bear ass naked, who am I to talk?" he said.

Rei looked at the Devilman, this was the second time she'd seen him in this form. "Why have you transformed?" she asked.

Devilman's smirk faded to a more serious look. "So I can see to it you don't get hurt if Unit-00 goes nuts again." he replied. "What I said before about being there for you, I still mean it." And as he turn to leave he said. "Oh by the way, I talked to Fuyutsuki about getting you moved to same place more distinct."

Rei quickly found herself blushing again. "Th... Thank you." was all she could get out.

Devilman turned his head to Rei, smiled and said. "No problem." As the door shut behind him.

Rei was ones again alone in the locker room, alone to think. _"Thank you, words of gratitude. Words I have never used before."_ she thought as the image of Gendo Ikari entered her mind. _"Not even with him."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the test began, Devilman stud with his back to the control room wall next to the window, looking at the Eva. If anything gose wrong, he wanted to be on the front line. Fuyutsuki noted the demon-boy looking so intently at Unit-00. "There's no need to worry, Son. We've fixed the problems that cost Unit-00 to malfunction last time. So it should go berserk now." he said trying to eases the boy's nerves.

Devilman never took his eyes off the Eva, but replied. "I'll relax as soon as the test is over."

The test seem to going well, But then the phone rang and Sub-Commander Mizuno picks it up. "Sir!" she said to the old man. "We've just picked up a large object coming towards the city. We think it could be a new angel."

"Looks like we'll haft to postpone the test." Fuyutsuki said as he started to burk orders. "Every one to battle stations! Devilman! Your up!"

"And Rei?" Devilman asked.

"Unit-00 isn't combat ready! You'll haft to go alone." the old man replied.

Devilman smirk and said. "Wouldn't want it any other way."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the gigantic diamond shaped angel, Ramiel, approached the city. The craw of Nerv were getting the city battle ready, as Eva-Devilman had just gotten to the suffuse and planted himself behind a building. As he waited for his target, he hared Misato on his codec. "Okay Shinji, don't engage the target till we get a good idea of it's battle capability" Eva-Devilman growled in response.

Whale all this was going on, one of the Bridge Buddies, Shigeru Aoba was talking to a another Makoto Hyuga. "Hay man, you noted how mach easier it is to get D-man on the field than an Eva?" Aoba asked.

"I know, with an Eva you haft to keep the batters charged, make sure the systems or working right. But with Devilman, he just transforms, 1,2, and bam! His ready to go." replied Hyuga.

Outside, Eva-Devilman sat and waited for his target, his pray to come and mete his end. But suddenly, the angel stopped in the middle of the city. Eva-Devilman could sines something was wrong, and the Nerv craw pick up on it. "I'M GETTING A HIGH ENERGY READING FROM WITHIN THE TARGET!" Aoba yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Misato yelled back.

"IT'S ACCELERATING ON IT'S PERIPHERY! STARTING TO CONVERGE!" Aoba yelled again.

Up on the suffuse, Devilman quickly lipped out from behind the building just as Ramiel fired it's particle beam. It hit the building and burned a hole thorough that and several others. Devilman's body was heat resistant, but not even he could last long against that kind of fire power. Devilman ran out from one of the other buildings and started to fire energy bolts out of his hands, all of which were deflated by the angels A.T. Field. Ramiel fired anther beam, but Devilman was able to evade it.

Back at HQ, Ritsuko was making her observation. "DAMN! IT'S A.T. FIELD IS TOO POWERFUL! HE WON'T BE ABLE TO KILL IT UNLESS HE CAN GET CLOSE ENOUGH TO NATURALIZE IT!"

"BUT HOW CAN HE GET THAT CLOSE WITH THAT FUCKING ANGEL'S FUCKING ENERGY BEAM!" Misato asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! WE MAY HAFT TO ORDER HIM TO RETREAT! WE MAY EVEN HAFT TO BRING UNIT-00 IN!" Doctor Akagi said.

But little did she know, Devilman herd it on the open com channel. Like Fuyutsuki said _'Unit-00 isn't combat ready!'_ If something goes wrong, Rei could die. After he came to Nerv, he swore he'd do whatever it takes to protect Rei. After all, _'She the only family I have left!'_ he thought. And with that, Devilman lipped high into the air and right at the pick of his jump, the demon wing shapes around his shoulders and back came off and unfolded into a full pair of wings.

Back at HQ, everyone was shocked and owed by the demons wing span. "Hay, Makoto? Did you know he could fly?" Lt. Aoba asked his friend who answered by shacking his head 'no'.

He flue higher into the air, and ones he was high enough he started to billed up energy in his hands and forearm blades. Ones he was powered up, Devilman turn downward, folded his wings back up, and made a stated to dive straight towards Ramiel.

As Devilman came back into view, Aoba shouted. "THE ANGEL'S GETTING READY TO FIRE AGAIN!"

And with that, Ramiel fired a wide beam up at were Devilman was falling from. Devilman was caught in it, still falling stated at Ramiel. The energy around his hands and forearms, as will as his A.T. Field gave him some protection, but the heat from the beam was still burning his flesh. However, the beam didn't slow him down. As soon as they're A.T. Fields contracted, Devilman used the energy he gathered to ram his way thorough the field and the angel its self. In the center of Ramiel, Devilman used his blade to cut the angel's core in haft.

With that, Ramiel fell on it's side. Lt. Ibuki was the first to speak. "Blue pattern dissipated, Target has gone silent."

"What about Shinji?" a fearful Misato asked.

As if to answer her, the Devilman crawled out of the hole he made in the angel. His whole body was covered in the angel's blood and third degree burns. Ones he reached the edge of the hole he fell to the ground, hard. Before he lost consciousness, he could hear Misato frantically screaming his name. "SHINJI-KUN! SHINJI-KUN!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shinji woke up the next day in the Nerv hospital. "I heat this fucking ceiling." Where the first words out of his mouth. He then sat up in bed to check himself over. The burns on his body had heeled up nicely, what were ones third degree burns were now no worse then a sunburn. Then he unfolded his wings to see if they got damaged. They seemed fine, but before he could look at them further he heard the door opening. He looked over to see Rei come into the room. Shinji smiled and said. "Hay Ayanami."

The albino girl look at the demon boy, she wanted to say something nice to him to repay him for all for his kindness. So with her blushing face, she got up her courage and said. "It is... good to see you are well, Ikari."

It was a surprise to the Devilman to see her say she was glad to see he was alright. Seen her act this way, Shinji counted smiling as he said. "Thinks... By the way, how long was I out?"

"22 hours, 37 minutes, and 12 seconds" Rei said.

With a mix between a confused and surprised expression on his face as Rei gave him an exact time, Shinji simple replied. "Uh... right." that feeling quickly passed and he moved on with his next question. "And the angel?"

"Dead." She summed up in one word.

"Good. At lest you don't haft to fight it now." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I over heard Doc Akagi say that if I couldn't kill the damn thing they were going to put you and Unit-00 out on the field." Shinji explained to Rei. "They said your Eva wasn't ready for a fight, and with the fire power the angel had I didn't think you'd serve it."

Rei was shocked to hear what he was saying. "So... you endangered your own life for me?" She asked. Shinji nodded in reply. She then asked. "Why?"

Shinji thought about what to say next. Was she ready to know that he knew everything about her? Was he ready to tell her? Gathering his thoughts, he came up with this answer. "Well... I don't know if you feel this way, but sines we first mete I filed a kinship between us. Like we were to sides of the same coin. You know?"

Rei thought about what the boy just said. " I think I understand." She replied. "I've been having the same feeling."

Shinji smiled again, glad to hear she filed that way. But then he noted Rei turn her attention to his unfolded wings. She reached out a little with her hand, but stopped and looked at Shinji. The boy nodded and Rei paced her hand on his wing. It filed like leather, soft and smooth.

Before anything else could happen, the door to the hospital room opened to revile Misato. "Hay Misato." Shinji said as he folded his wings back up. But the Captain didn't look too happy to see him. She marched over to his bedside and... SLAP! right across his face. "OW! Hay, which the sunburn will ya." he responded.

"SHUT UP!" Misato shouted. "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING OUT THERE! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTING YOURSELF KILLED!"

Before Shinji could say anything in his defense, Rei spook up. "Captain! Do not be mad at Ikari. He told me what Doctor Akagi had planed on doing. He did it to protect me."

"No Rei, it's okay." Shinji said. "I sure Misato was just worried about me." the boy looked at the woman and said. "Misato, I'm sorry. Not for putting my life on the line, but for making you worry about me."

After hearing the boy say that, Misato couldn't fined it in herself to stay mad at the boy. "Alright, but you better not let it happen too often." she said.

Shinji smirked. Just then Commander Fuyutsuki came in. "Ah, glad to see your up, my boy." Was the first thing he said ween he entered the room.

"Oh Fuyutsuki, what brings you here?" Shinji asked.

"Actually it's part of the reason I'm here" Misato said.

"Yes. While you where asleep, I completed Rei's change of address papers, as well as yours." Kozo said with a smile.

"MY WHAT!" the boy asked in confusion. He look to his guardian and said. "Wow Misato, I knew you where mad but this is going a bit fare, isn't it?"

Misato chuckled as she said. "Hehe, don't worry. Your not moving out, we're all moving in together."

Shinji was surprised to hear that. Then the Commander continued. "You see, Commander Ikari was Rei's guardian before... you know. Anyway after word, I became her guardian. But seeing how busy I can get, I don't have time to take cure of her. So I had Rei's guardianship transferred to Captain Katsuragi here."

"And I said yes." Misato said.

The boy was dumbstruck, he didn't know what to say. Rei was afraid he didn't like the idea, so she asked. "You... do not approve of living with me?"

Shinji look at the girl and said. "No... it's not that. Just took me off guard, that's all." The Devilman smiled and said. "Actually, I think it be a grate idea."

What a smile on his face, the old man replied. "Then it's saddled."

A many of yards way form the hospital, the mysterious blond boy stud out in the grass. Even though he was fare away, he knew what was going on it the room. "Thinking of other before yourself. I wonder how mach of that is Shinji, and how is you, Akira-kun."

To Be Continued

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: Sorry it toke so long to to get this up. I was having computer trouble. Anyway, I was thinking of skipping the JA episode for two reasons, 1) I don't know how to make it work, 2) I want Devilman-Shinji to meet Asuka A.S.A.P.. By the way, the next Son Shinji should be up soon. And I was also think of a new fic where the world of Eva is like the Scott Pilgrim universe. Hope you enjoy this fic, and sorry again for the delay.


	6. Chapter 5: Asuka Strikes! Devilman Strik

+A/N: Well, it's the moment you've all been waiting for. The great Asuka Langley Soryu Vs. Shinji "The Devilman" Ikari. LLLLLLLLLET"S GET READY TO RUMBLE! DING DING.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Neon Genesis Devilman**

**By FullMetalNinjaX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5: Asuka Strikes! Devilman Strikes Back!

The morning light shined thorough the window of Rei Ayanami's new room. It had been nearly a week sines she movie in with Ikari and Captain Katsuragi. As she opened her eyes, she took a look around the room that was ones unfamiliar to her a week ago, but was now warmer and inviting. She had everything from her old apartment (which wasn't mach.) to the new one, including Gendo's glasses. Misato and Shinji both tried to help her pick out same new stuff at the mall. The woman pick out all the new clothes, bed sheets, and furniture. Shinji however, was the pack mule. (Think goodness for demonic strength.) The experience was more then what the girl was used to, she wondered if it was a good thing that she liked them.

Anyway, she got out of bed a got dressed in her school uniform, as it was a school day. Though, Misato did make Rei promise to ware the clothes she picked out on her days off. After getting dressed, she walked out of her room and went for the kitchen were Shinji was at the stove making breakfast. The boy turned around ween he hared someone come in. "Morning Rei." he said to the albino girl. "Your breakfast is already on the table."

Rei sat down in front of a bowl of fruit salad. "Thank you." She said using the same "_words of gratitude"_. But now, she was more comfortable saying it, especially to Shinji.

Shinji had been making her vegetarian meals since she said she didn't like meat. Of course, it didn't stop him from cooking meat for his and Misato's meals. Just as he turns off the stove, Pen-pen waddled over to him and squawked. Shinji looked down at the warm-water penguin and said. "Hehe, Don't worry, I didn't forget you." As he points to the penguin's bowl. And as Pen-pen waddled to his bowl, Shinji committed. "A few weeks ago that bird was scared to death of me. One sardine later, and now he doesn't care want I look like." As he sat down, he looked over to Rei and asked. "So how are you doing?"

Rei simply replied. "I am well." Remembering what the boy said about manners, she asked. "How are you?"

Shinji smirks and said. "Well... even though I had a iron rod rammed in my chest last night, I'm pretty good." Joking about one of his demon hunts. Rei didn't even crack a smile, though Shinji didn't expect her to. At the moment, the door to Misato's room opens and she stands there in nothing but her bra and panties scratching herself and looking like she just woke up. "Good morning Misato, my don't you look lovely this day." Shinji said with a smile.

"Oh shut up. I had a rough night at work. I need a beer" she grumbled as she walk to the frig.

At first, Rei didn't know way the Captain got mad at Shinji for complimenting her. But then she remembered what Shinji told her about sarcasm.

After taking her first swig, Misato quickly got in a better mood. "EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHAAAAAAA! THAT'S HOW YOU START THE DAY!" She yelled. Shinji just rolls his eyes at that. Then she asked. "So Shinji, have any idea on who your going to bring with you on the trip tomorrow?"

"Why are you taking me out into the middle of the ocean anyway?" He asked.

"I told you, the Commander asked me to oversee Unit-02's transport to japan ones it reaches our waters. And I thought it would be a great opportunity for you to meet Asuka. I knew her ween I was working at Nerv's German branch." The woman said.

"I knew a guy who had a friend named Asuka ones. Things didn't end well for them." Shinji said.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure you and this Asuka will get along fine." Misato said. "Hey, why don't you invite some friends from school to come with? I sure some of them would like to meet her."

"None of the other kids at school know I work for Nerv, and I want to keep it that way." Shinji answered.

"Oh, right! ...Guess that's out of the question." Misato said. She then looked over to Rei and asked. "Hey Rei, way don't you tag along.

The blue haired girl looked up from the table and replied. "If Commander Fuyutsuki give me permission, then I don't see way not."

The Devilman smiled and said. "It's better then being stuck of Nerv HQ all day."

"I can attest to that." Misato said. "Oh by the way Shinji, you should know that no one outside of the japan branch know what you really are." Shinji looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow. The Captain continued. "It's just that your a dangerous secrets, Shinji-kun. The lass people know about you the better. As fare as they know, you used Eva to kill all thous angels."

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised. Organizations like Nerv of notorious for keeping secrets." Shinji replied.

The woman looked at the boy, giggles and said. "Hehe,You make in sound Nerv some evil organizations out to rule the world. You watch too many movies, Shinji-kun." as she take anther swig of beer.

Shinji thorough on a fake smile and said. "Yeah, your probable right." he started to think. _"I know Nerv and Fuyutsuki are up to something. But for some reason I can't I remember. I know what the Rei and the Evas are, but the rest is still a blur."_ Even though he had his mothers memory, some of them wore still out of his reach.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(The Next Day)

Shinji, Rei, and Misato wore taking a helicopter ride over the ocean with Lt. Maya Ibuki riding with them. The albino girl was waring a pink T-shirt, the front of it had red harts, yellow stars, an anime girl with a sword, and in big bright words... HONEY FLASH! She also wear blue jeans, and new shoes. All of which, hugged her body tightly and showed girl's rather mature looking figure. It was kind of uncomfortable. the only reason she was waring it in the first pace was because Captain Katsuragi picked it out for her and Shinji told her she looked nice in it, so she bared with it.

As for way Maya is with them, Ritsuko thought it would be a good idea to sand her favorite tech to make sure those navy yahoos didn't mass with Unit-02. She accepted the assignment relationally. She was still nerves around the boy. Luck for her, Rei was sitting between the two of them. But it didn't help the woman relax.

Misato looked back at the group and sew the look on the young Lieutenant face. "What's wrong Maya, scared of highs?"

"Ah...N-no... not really." she said.

Shinji smirked from the other side of the chopper. "I think it's me that's making her nerves."

"Oh? Way is that?" the captain asked.

"Could have something to do with the last time we shared a closed space together." the boy answered with his fangs showing.

Maya started to get embarrassed and panicky at what Shinji was implying. "AHHH! I swear Captain, nothing happened."

"Shinji, what did you do?" Misato asked with a concerned voice.

"I just told her a joke and I think she mint have taken me seriously." Shinji replied.

"Oh is that all?" Misato asked with a smile. Maya still embarrassed, quietly nodded at her. "Well, don't waring about it. It was just a joke, right?"

"Y-yes ma'am." Maya replied.

"So how long tell we get to this ships?" Shinji asked.

"We should be coming up on them now" Misato replied. As the clouds cleared, the Over the Rainbow naval fleet came into view.

"All that to transport an Eva, hum?" Shinji said.

"It's a Pre-Second impact naval fleet. To be honest, I'm surprised the old rust buckets are still in serves." Misato said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the four of them got off the helicopter, Shinji began scratching. "Mmm... Man, that was a tied fit. Though I can complain about the company." he said to Rei with a smile. "So how did you like the flied?"

Rei rubbed her shoulder as she said. "I also found it uncomfortable. But like you, I to enjoyed the company." she replied smiling back.

But before the boy could say anything else, anther sound pierced the air. "Well, hello Misato. It's been a while."

Shinji looked over to see a redheaded girl in a yellow sun dress. She ware A-10 nerve connecters on her head like they wore hear accesses. But it was the smug superior look she wore on her face that made the boy think. _"Oh shit, she's going to be trouble."_

"It sure has. My, you've grown." Misato said.

"Yeah, and not only have I grown teller, but my figures filled out." the girl replied.

Shinji gave the girl a look over and thought. _"What figure?"_

Misato introduced them. "Right. Everyone, this is the pilot of Evangelion Unit-02, the Second Child. Asuka Langley Soryu."

Asuka walked over Rei and Shinji. She looked at Rei and said. "I guess you mast be the pilot of Unit-00, Rei Ayanami, right?" She asked. The albino girl simply nodded in response. The Redhead gave the other girl a look over and said. "Hmm... I expected as much from the inferior prototype's pilot." turning her nose up to her.

Shinji turned his head to the girl with both a surprised and anger look. _"Who the fuck dose this bitch think she is?"_ he thought.

Asuka then turned and saw Shinji "And that would you the The Famous Third Child."

Shinji quickly got he composure back and says with a smirk. "None other."

The redhead looked the boy over and said disappointingly. "Hmm... Not mach to look at." sounding somewhat disappointed.

Shinji, still holding his smirk said. "Look you's taking."

Asuka started to get mad as she asks. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Shinji holds his hands out in front of his chest like his cupping a pair of breast and says. "Let's just say your figure needs to do a bit more filling out before you can start bragging about it."Asuka's face turned red. At first with embarrassment, and then in anger. Misato chuckled a bit, Maya became red-faced, and Rei's expression didn't change a bit till Shinji spook again. "Hell, you just bad-mouthed Rei and she has a nicer rack then you." Ayanami blushed as she looked down at he chest.

Now Asuka was even madder. "Y... you... PERVERTED JERK!" She yelled as she raised her hand to slap the boy.

As the hand flue throwers him, Shinji leaned backwards and avoided the slap. He then leaned forward up to Asuka's face and said. "Got to be quicker then that, A-cup." still smirking.

Misato decided to step up before things got out of hand. "Alright you two, settle down. Now, let's get to the barge so I can get this transfer documents to the Captain."

As they walked to the barge, the redhead looked back at Shinji and said. "This isn't over, Third Child."

"Over? I'm just getting started, Red." the Devilman replied. He then looked over to Misato and said. " 'Will get along fine' huh!" The woman just gave the boy a I'm-sorry-about-her smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the barge, Misato faced an annoyed ships Captain with his first officer. Shinji, Asuka, Rei, and Maya were standing behind they're Captain Katsuragi as she and the fleet Captain had they're "desiccation." Shinji wasn't really paying attention to there back and forth. The old sea dog was pissed at the fact his navel fleet was reduced to a cargo service. He was especially pissed at the idea they mite have to use Unit-02 in the ocean. _"This weapons can't be that special if they need kids to work them."_ was what was going thorough the old sailors head. "The ocean is our jurisdiction. You well follow our orders out here." the fleet Captain said,

"I understand. However, I should remind you that, in case of an emergency, Nerv's authority overrides yours." Misato said, feeling she made her point.

Maya blushed and said. "Wow! She reminds my of senpai."

"That's a scary thought." The boy said.

Just then, a new voice entered the room. "Well now, your as gallant as ever."

Asuka was the first to see who it was. "MR. KAJI!" she yelled like a giddy little school girl.

The man standing in the doorway was Ryoji Kaji. He had kind of long dark green shaggy hair in a pony tail, and stubby facile hair like he never shoves. He wore a look like he was _"Gods gift to women."_

Shinji noted this and then looked at he gardening, who didn't look to happy to see the man, and asked. "Who's this douche?"

"That douche is my ex-lover." She replied in a depressed sounding voice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the lobe of the ship, the group where sitting at a table. Maya was at the ship caring Unit-02, gave it a look over. Rei wasn't saying anything. Asuka was obviously still pissed at Shinji. And Kaji was striking out with Misato. "So Katsuragi, you got a boyfriend." the man asked smoothly.

"That's none of your damn business" Misato growled.

Kaji tunes his attention to Shinji. "So, I hare your living with Katsuragi."

Shinji looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Tell my, is she still so wild in bed?" He asked with a smirk.

"WHAT!" Asuka and Misato both yelled at the shock of what the man was implying. Rei still sat quietly.

Misato was embarrassed the most, tell Shinji replied. "Wouldn't know, we haven't gotten that fare." Shinji retaliated with his own witty retorted.

Thanks to the boy, Misato now fled less embarrassed but still mad. "THAT'S RIGHT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL!" she yelled at the man.

"Not yet, at lest." coming for Shinji.

"WHAT!" Misato yelled at the boy. Her embarrassment back in full bloom.

Kaji's smirk never faded. "Nope, hasn't changed mach, has she Shinji?" he asked.

"I think you'd know more about that then me." the boy said. "But how do you know so mach about me?"

"You have quiet a reputation. The famous Third Child who piloted an Eva with out training. And defeated an Angel in his first battle." Kaji replied.

Asuka look at the boy with contempt in her eye. Shinji notes. _"Get ready Red. Your about to get a lessen in __humility__."_ He thought. "Oh, I'm flattered that my reputation would precedes me." The Devilman said sounding like some kind of gentlemen. _"Huh! gentlemen."_

"You'd be surprised! You have a real talent for Eva." The man said.

"More like a talent for fighting. But still, in or out of Eva, kicking ass is what I do, and I do it well." He replied looking at Asuka.

The more the girl listened, the madder she got. _"Who the hell does this 'arschloch' think he is?"_ Asuka thought. The girl then slams her hands on the table as she stands up quickly. Looking down at the boy and said. "That's it! Your coming with me, Third Child!"

Shinji stood up holding his smirk and said. "Okay, be shouldn't you take me out to diner first."

The girl got red faced and yelled. "LAT'S JUST GO!"

"Lead the way, Red." the boy said

All this wail Misato held her head under the table trying to convince herself it was all nightmare.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The red headed girl dragged the boy to and boat. And from there, to the ship were they have her Eva. As they come to the cargo hold, Maya was just coming out. "Oh, De... Pilot Ikari? Pilot Soryu? What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"Well, Red here wanted to show off her toy to me." Shinji said.

The redhead got mad ween he said that, but didn't say anything.

"Well, okay. I just got finished checking on it, now I'm going back to the career and give Captain Katsuragi my report." The Bridge Buddy said as she went on her way.

As Asuka walked over to pulled the tarp off. Looking at the giant four-eyed bio-mech, Shinji said. "Wow, It's red. Shocking."

"That's not the only that's defense." Asuka proudly said about her Eva. "Unit's-00 and 01 were originally the Prototype and Test Type's. The fact that Unit-01 synchronize with an inferior pilot like you is proof of that." Shinji just rolls his eyes at that. "However, My Unit-02's the first Production Model built for combat."

Shinji looked at the red four eyed machine and said. "I mite be wrong, but don't they take out all the good weapons off the Production Models?"

"WHAT!" Asuka yelled.

"Yeah, they put a lot of the good stuff on the Test Models to see if they work. But ween the Production Models are made, they don't add them. It all to cut costs." the Devilman said "So the make your Eva the cheep factory model, wouldn't it?"

"Uha...!" The girl was dumbstruck. "_Why that little 'ficker'! How dare he called my Unit-02 a cheep factory model!"_ she thought.

But be for she could retaliate, the ship started to shack violently. Shinji simply asked. "Hay-hay-hay! Who the fucks rocking the boat!"

"It Sounded Close!" She called out.

The two of them ran outside to the upper deck and saw something huge in the water swimming away from a sinking ship. Shinji knew what it was. "Shit! An angel!" the Devilman growled.

"Angel! Like the real ones!" Asuka asked.

"No, like the California baseball team." Shinji said laying the sarcasm on really thick.

"W... why... you..." Asuka stuttered. She was getting pretty tired of the boys mouth. And so she snapped and yelled. "THAT'S IT! I've Had Enough Of You And You Bull Shit! Who Do You Think You Are Coming Here And Talking To Me Like This."

Shinji gave the girl a smile with fangs and said. "Hay, You talk big but that's all in is, Talk. Not my fault your the bitch who's all bark and no bite, Red."

"Bi... BITCH!" The boy had just worked the redheads last nerve. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S ALL BARK ! AND STOP CALLING ME RED!" the girl yelled. Asuka grabbed the boy by the arm and pull him back to the Eva cage. She stepped into anther room to change into her plug suits and ween she came out she throws one of her spare suits to Shinji. "Well! Put it on!"

Shinji looked and the girls suits and said. "No-Fucken-Way!"

"Come On Already! We Don't Have Time For This!" Asuka demanded.

"Why do you want me to put this on, anyway? You got some kind of trap faddish or something?" The Devilman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"NO, DUNKOFF! We're Going To Got In My Unit-02 And Fight That Angel!" She called out as she ran to her Eva.

Shinji anther looked at the suit, and throws it away saying. "Pass!"

Asuka got mad and yelled. "PASS! WHAT DO YOU MEAN PASS!"

"Three reasons. 1) NO-FUCKEN-WAY!" he yelled as he pointed at the plug suits. "2) The plug would be a tied fit with you and your ego already taking up most of the space. And 3) I have no planes of dying for said ego. Have fun getting yourself killed." And with that, he turns and starts walking off.

"Well, I Guess We Know Whose All Bark Now, Hmm...!" Asuka said in a smug tone. But the boy just ignored her. She started to get really annoyed by the "The famous Third Child" attitude towards her, and called out. "Fain, I'll Show You Who's Boss! I'll Take On That Angel Myself! You COWERED!" And with that, She opened the entree plug and got inside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Back at the Flag Ship)

The craw were getting to there battle stations. Misato was getting in anther argument with the captain. And she wasn't in the mood sense seeing Kaji take off in a private plane as soon a the trouble started "Look Captain, There's An Angel Out There And As We Know, Only An Eva Can Beet It. So, We're Going To Deploy Unit-02. Whether You Like It, Or Not!" She declared.

"Absolutely Out Of The Question! I Well Not Allow You To Put The Rest Of My Fleet Endanger By Activating That Toy Of Yours!" The old man replied.

"Well, If You Don't Let Us Use The Eva, You Won't Have A Fleet To Command!" The woman said.

Will the Old man and young woman had they're back and forth, Maya was looking out the widow and thought. _"The enemy is so close. Well Captain Katsuragi and the Old Captain are bickering will we're sitting duck out here. I wish I was back in the __Geo front."_ She then noted Rei looking out the same widow. The girl next to her didn't look scared at all, and so she nevus said. "Hay... Uh... Rei...?" the girl tuned and looked at the woman. "Uhm... Aren't you scared?" the woman asked.

"No." Rei replied in her usual monotone voice. The Bridge Buddy got a confused look on her face. The girl continued. "I have faith in Shinji-kun."

Maya was moved by how the girl trusted the Devilman. At that point she thought. _"That's so sweet. Even in the face of death she's still believe in the boy she loves."_

Just then, Asuka's voice came on the intercom. ("Misato! Are You There?")

The woman get to the mic the replied. ("Asuka! Is That You? Where Are You?")

("I'm in my Unit-02, ready for launch.") The girl said.

The Fleet Captain rushed over to the woman and tried to take the mic from her yelling. "OH NO, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO USE THAT TOY OF YOURS ON MY SHIP!"

Misato tried to push him off yelling back at him. "BLOW IT OUT YOUR ASS, GRAMPUS! THIS IS A NREV OPPOSITION NOW!"

Maya turned to the two and points out. "Mama, Unit-02 Is Still Equipped With The B-Type Equipment!"

Misato suddenly get a worried look on her face. _"If Unit-02 falls in the water, it won't be able to work"_ she thought. She got back on the mic and asked. "Asuka, Is Shinji with you?"

("Oh You Mean The 'The Famous Third Child'? HA! That Chicken Ran Out Here With His Tail Between His Legs!") Asuka said with a smug tone.

("All Right, Get Unit-02 Up And Running And Do Want You Can About The Angel!") As the woman said that, She puts the mic down and started to walk to the door.

"WAIT! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" the old man yelled.

"I Got To Make A Call!" She said.

"WHAT! WAIT!" but before the Captain could protest any further, the woman was already out the door.

On the outside, Misato reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She pressed a button that connected her to Shinji's codec. ("Yo!") the boy said.

("Shinji! Where Are You!") Misato asked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

("Hangen.") He had his wings out and was flying over the tanker, but he was still mostly in human form.

("WHY ARE YOU NOT HELPING ASUKA!") the woman yelled.

("It's her Baptism by Fire.") The Devilman said with a smirk.

("Baptism by Fire?") she asked confusingly.

("If she want to prove she not all talk, if she wants to prove she has what it takes, then she needs to know her enemy. She has to face him on the battlefield, on her own. And through that, see what she's really made of.") Shinji replied.

("Shinji! Asuka's Eva Is Fitted With B-Type Equipment! If She Falls Overboard She's Sunk!") She said.

("Ha! So the little girl's going into the big pool without her floaters, hum? Ha-Ha! Don't worry, I'll pull her out before she gets too in over her head.") He said with a chuckled.

Misato still didn't like the idea of Asuka fighting this Angel on her own. ("Hope your right.") the woman said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sixth Angel Gaghiel, began to charge the tanker. But then, Eva come online and lapped out just as the ship got cut in half. The four-eyed red giant landed on one of the other ships with the tarp raped around it's body like a cape. _"Ha, I'd like to see the Third Child try to pull moves like this."_ she thought. As the Angel started to charge the Eva again, it jumps the the next ship, discarding the tarp. Unit-2 lapped from ship to ship till it came to the aircraft carrier. "Evangelion Unit-02! Coming In For Landing!" she called out as she landed of the deck, hard.

"NOOO! NOT MY FLIGHT DECK!" cried the Old Captain as the jets wore falling into the ocean.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shinji flue up to the closer spot. Luckily, everyone on the ship was too distracted be the fight to notice him. "This should be interesting." He said with a smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Unit-02 hooks up it's power cable and stood ready with her prog-knife to meet you enemy head on. "let's gut this fish." she says to herself. Gaghiel was moving like a torpedo as it sped towards the Eva. The Angel lapped out of the water and on the flight deck, pining The Eva down and knocking it's knife away. "GET OFF ME, VERDAMMT!" Asuka yelled as she struggled to push to massive whale like monster off of her. Unfortunately for her, Her ankle was on the deck elevator as it gives under the Eva's wight. With Asuka losing her footing, the angel was able to dive back in the water pulling Unit-02 down with it.

Asuka held on to the angel till she reach the end of her power cable and was forced let go with a violent jerk. "AHHH!" Asuka screamed. "Damn It, Your Not Going To Get Me That Easily." But as she tried to use the Eva's controls, the bio-mach wouldn't move. "OH SCHISS, THAT'S RIGHT! THE B-TYPE EQUIPMENT DOSN'T WORK UNDER WATER!" Just than, she notice Gaghiel coming back around for her. As the angel approached, It opened it massive mouth the revile it was full of of razor sharp teeth. Gaghiel swam up and bit down on Unit-02's wast. "AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Asuka screamed from the pain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Above the water, Shinji was listening to the girl through his codec. He opened two way comm link and asked. ("Need any help?") with a smirk.

("SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOU MAKING FUN OF ME, THIRD CHILD!") Asuka shouted.

("Ha, I'm not this time. I'm asking you if you need help. Oh do you enjoy feeling like a worm on a hook?") the boy said.

("YEAH RIGTH! AS IF I NEED YOUR HELP! BESIDES, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE AN EVA!") She yelled.

Shinji's smirk got wider with fangs showing as he replied. ("Oh, I have my ways.") After the transmission gets cut. Shinji folds his wing up and dives into the water.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back on the career's barge, "I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUST A CHILD TO FIGHT THIS THING!" the captain yelled at Misato.

"KEEP YOUR SHORET SHORETS ON! IT'S NOT OVER YET!." the woman yelled back.

Just then, they wore interrupted by one of the navel officers. " Ahh... Captain! I'm Picking Up A New Blip On Sonar!" he called out.

"WHAT! IS IT ANTHER ANGEL!" The captain asked.

"I Don't Know, Sir. But It's Moving Towards The Target Fast." the young man replied.

Misato, Maya, and even Rei wore looking at the smaller blip on the screen. Misato was the first to say what the other two girls wore thinking. "About time, Shinji-kun." with a smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Eva-Devilman moved like a shark towards his pray. Gaghiel saw him coming and started towards him at top speed, but was suddenly stopped by the Eva's cable. "AHHH! DAMN IT, THAT HURTS!" Asuka yelled at the sudden jerk. With the Angels cot on a line, Devilman swam up to it's mouth, put his hands and feet on the upper and lower lip and with all of his might began to pry it open. On the inside, Asuka felt the Angel's jaw being forced open. "What The...?" she said. She looked over her shoulder to see what was going on. And as the Angel's mouth opened, Asuka saw what to her looked like the Devil himself. "MEIT GOTT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!"

Misato came on the comm and replied. ("Don't worry, Asuka. His on our side.")

("MISATO! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHAT IS THAT THING!") The girl yelled.

("I'll explain later. Just trust me for now.") the woman said.

Devilman looked down the Angel's mouth and saw it's core at the back of it's throat. He got one of his hands free, grabbed Unit-02 by the cable, lifted her off the teeth and out under the Angel. And with Asuka out of embedded danger, Devilman jumped into Gaghiel's mouth as it snap shuts. Luckily, His tall didn't get cot between the Angel teeth. Devilman then crawled into a ball and starts building up energy in his body. Gaghiel try's to swallow him, but it was what the boy wanted. After charging up enough power, he releases it in an explosion of energy. The Angel as well as it's core wore destroyed, leaving it's body blown in half.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Shockwave from the explosion was felt by everyone on the career. As the seas calmed, The captain called out. "STATES!"

The man on sonar checked the screen and said. "Sir! The target has been destroyed."

The old man looked at Misato, and you could tell he wasn't happy. "All Right, Katsuragi! I Want To Know What The Hell Was That Thing."

Misato looked at the old man and calmly said. "That 'thing' is what saved you and what's left rest of your fleet. And that's all you need to know." as she walked off, leaving a dumbstruck look on the captain's face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back it the water, Asuka watched as the bloody chuck of flesh folded down and the cloud of blood dissipated. She saw the Devilman with the Angel's blood swirling around him as if it was dancing for the demon. "Mein gott." She whispered to herself as she stared at the monstrous figure.

Suddenly, Devilman took off towards Unit-02. Grabbing the Eva and under doing it's power cable. He shot straight out of the water and up in the air. At the pick of he jump, The Devilman spread his wings and glided down to the carrier, holding the Eva like a bride. As they touched down on the deck, Devilman used an emergency codec frequency to auto eject the plug. "WHAT THE FUCK! WAY'S THE PLUG OPENING UP!" Asuka yelled in a panic.

As the LCL was draining from the plug, Eva-Devilman transformed to Devilman form and flue on to the open plug. He pears his head inside. "Yo, you ali...?"

POW!

Just then, Asuka's foot met Devilman's face, girl started kicking and screaming at him in panic. "AHHH! NEIN! NEIN! GET AWAY! "

"Hay, Calm Down! I'm Not Going To..." Devilman called out. Asuka wasn't listening, so he grabbed both the girls legs and yelled. "I SAID CALM THE FUCK DOWN. RED!"

"Huh? Red?" At that moment, Asuka stopped her tantrum and with wide eyes looked at the beast-like man. "T... Third Child...!" was all she got out. The Devilman smiled as if to confirm what the girl was thinking. "It can't be." the girl said in shock.

He then reached out to her. "Believe it Red, It's me. Come on Misato's waiting for us."

Asuka was still scared and confused, but it didn't seem like he wanted to hurt her. So she took he's hand and he pulled the girl out of the plug. He then picked her up into the same bridal possession in which he carried the Eva, and glided downward. As they landed, Devilman set the redhead down to her feet. She backed up and got a better look at her saver. Seeing the demon's wings folding away, Asuka thought he looked like some kind of Gothic superhero. She wasn't normally into the whole Gothic thing, but the boy pulled it off while.

But before she could awe at him further, Misato came down the stares fallowed by Maya, Rei, And a dozen of the Navy's finest with guns. "YOU! ON THE DECK! STEP AWAY FROM THE GIRL AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" said the voice of the intercom. Devilman did as the men said. The old captain was about to give his next orders as they saw the Devilman moving towards the edge of the deck. "HAY! STOP RIGHT THERE!" he yelled. Devilman turned around and faced the officers, and with a smirk on his face, he falls backwards into the ocean. By the time the sailors get to the edge, the Devilman was no ware to be seen. This left all of the sailors dumbstruck, Asuka confused, and the captain infuriated. "GOD DAMN IT!" he yelled.

Misato walked over to Asuka as the girl asked. "Misato? What the hell was that?"

The woman looked down at the redhead with and smile and said. "Think of him as owe guardian devil, Asuka my dear."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(At the Docks)

Asuka was just getting of the bout. Misato filled her in on Shinji's alter ego. The girl would still had trouble believing the whole thing, if not for the fact Shinji was no ware to be fond. Neither was Kaji, but Misato already told her that her dream man take off. Ones she's off the ship, she turned and sew The Third Child talking to the Sub-Commander Mico Mizuno and Dr. Akagi. _"How the Hell did he get here so fast."_ she thought.

"... And the Angel?" Ritsuko asked.

"Moby Dick is nothing but chum." the boy answered.

"The navy has had some terrible loses today. But they're sacrifices ware not in vane. Excellent work, Shinji." Mico said as she put her hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled.

Asuka looked on and thought. _"That Should Be Me! I Should Be Getting Praised!"_ As the two ladies walked off, the boy turned and walked to the redhead. The girl was still unconvinced that this puny little thing was the same creature that saved her.

"Oh welcome to Japan, Miss Soryu. Did you enjoy your trip." Shinji said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Yeah. Like you have the right to be smug. Did you think I'd buy that 'Devilboy' that bullshit Misato fed me?" She replied.

Shinji casually strutted to her chuckling. "Hehe... Actually, Red. It's not Devilboy!" And as he got up two her face, he looked at her in the eye. She watched as the boys deep blue eyes started to glow yellow, his teeth grow into fangs, and he fingernails turn into claws. "It Devilman, bitch!" he said with the some voice as the demon that saved the girl. She than looked horrified. "Oh, and don't bother screaming. No one's going to come." he said as he brings his claw up to stroke her chin. The girl wanted to scream, but was too frozen with fear.

But that, a familiar voice comes down for the ship. "Okay, Shinji-kun. I think she gets the pitcher. Now stop before she wets herself." The two looked to see Misato and the other girls.

Asuka got her senses back and quickly pushed the boy away, yelling. "I... I WASN'T SCARED OF HIM!"

Misato chuckled and said. "Hehe... Don't worry, Asuka. Shinji's harmless. Well... harmless to us."

Shinji brushed himself off and said. "You know? Somehow, I hopped you'd be nicer. Especially after I... you know... Saved You Skinny Ass!"

Asuka looked at the boy smugly and said. "Saved Me! Huh... I'll Have You Know, I Was Just About To Break Out And Kill The Angel Myself!"

"Oh-ho really? Then tell me! What was your grand plan then, Hmm? How wore you going to "Break Out And Kill The Angel Yourself?" " Shinji asked with a smirk.

"Um...mum...!" The girl stuttered, cot in her own lie.

"Hmm... Thought so." the boy replied.

"S... SHUT UP!" The girl yelled as she stormed off, her face red with anger and embarrassment.

Shinji looked over to Misato and said. "Hmm... nice girl. Was she like this ween you knew her, or is it just her time of the month?"

"Sorry about her, Shinji-kun. I didn't think she'd be this competitive." Misato replied.

At that point, Maya chipped in with her two cents. "With all due respect ma'am, I think "competitive" is putting it lightly."

"She's right. That girl's got issues, no doubt." Shinji replied. Looking at ware Asuka ran off to, the boy scratched his chin, looked back at the woman and said. "Misato, do you have access to her file?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Nerv HQ, Commander's office)

"Well that was some trip. Don't thing anyone expected an Angel to show up out at sea." Kaji said. He stud in front of the Commander's desk with Fuyutsuki sitting behind and the blond boy standing next to the old man, looking at a suitcase the man had just placed before them. "Could it have bin after this?" he asked with sarcasm. And with that, Fuyutsuki opens the case to revile what looked like an embryo inside. "Well now, quiet a remarkable specimen, isn't it?"

"Yes. And now we have Adam in our possession." The Commander said. He looked to the boy and asked.

"You did will Mr. Kaji." The boy said with a smirk.

The stubbly man smirked back at the at the boy and replied. "It was my pleasure, Mr. Asuka."

The boy now known as Asuka simple said. "Please, call me Ryo."

Kaji looked at both of them and asked. "So, what are you plans for Shinji?"

"For now, his fine were his is. No need to bring him in just yet. We still need him to take care of the remaining Angels. We can deal with Seele." Ryo answered.

"Good enough for me." Kaji said. "Well, if we're done with today's business, Gentlemen. I have other matters to attended to" And with that, the man tuned and waked out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Later That Night)

Shinji was lied in his bed and listening to White Zombie's Super-Charger Heaven on his music player with a disturbed expression on his face. He had just finished reading Asuka's file. _"Shit! No wander she's so fucked up!"_ the boy thought. _"Poor Asuka-chan, I'm so sorry Kyoko."_ as tares began to form. "HUH!" He said as he came to realize what he was thinking. He sat up, pulled the era pieces out, and started to think, _"Mom! You knew Red's Mom?... You worked with her on the Eva's!... Then could that mean...!"_

As the realizations came foreword, Shinji got out of bed and want for the window. But before he could escape, He herd his door opened with Misato's voice on the otherside. "Hay Shinji-kun, I was wondering if you would..." But she stopped ween she saw the boy with his foot on the windowsill.

Shinji turned to his guardian with a bit of surprise, saying. "Oh!... Huh!... Misato!... "

"... Huh!... Going somewhere?" She asked with her arms folded across her chest.

To which the boy could only reply, "Sorry, I forget about diner."

"Never mind diner, Shinji! Where were you going at this time!" The woman asked again.

The Devilman looked at the her and thought of his next words. "I was just going out and do a little demon hunting." he said.

Misato looked at the boy, but something on his bed coot her eye. It saw Asuka's file folder. It didn't take much of the woman to put two and two together. "Hmm... Be careful out there, Shinji-kun. And don't worry about diner. I'll order takeout for us." she said with a wink and a smile.

Shinji smiled back and said. "Thanks, Misato-san."

"Anytime. Kiddo. But if you run into any demons out there..." the captain stated.

"Yeah... I'll call you." the boy said as he lappet out into the night.

The woman ran to the window and saw the boy spread his wings and glided down to the first rooftop. Misato smiled and together. _"Shinji-kun, please give Auska a chance."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The boy jumped from roof to roof to keep out of sight. As he got over the industrial area, he stopped on a roof top and started thinking of the file. _"From want I read in the file, after Kyoko's soul was taken by that monster, her body was left an empty shall. And Auska was rised form the age of four the be an Eva pilot. Knowing those fuckers at Nerv and Seele, they probable made the poor girl believe she has nothing but Eva..., just like Rei." _Suddenly, a scream egged in the night. "Well, the night was boring anyway." the boy said as he moved quickly to ware the scream came from. He dropped down to empty the street. There was no sign of the woman, say of a pool of blood on the ground. Shinji had just arrived, so he know the trail was fresh. All he needed to do was follow the scent, which led him into one of the condemned buildings.

As he runs into the abandon structure, he morphs into his Devilman from. He follow the smell up to the third floor and stopped. _"The scent is strong up here. It mast be on this flour."_ he thought. Shinji walked carefully through the derelict corridors. If the monster was hold up in this place, then it could be waiting for him. "Huh!" As he pasted near one of the rooms, he heard what sounded like a little girl crying. The boy cautiously entered and saw a little girl about 4 or 5 years old, curled up by a corner with her hands covering her head and waring a blood stained jacket. Devilman carefully approached the child, at first thinking it mite be a demon trying to trick him. "Hay!" the girl looked up and reviled she had yellow cat's eyes and ears. But it was the tires in her eyes that told him what she was. "What! Your a Devilman!" the boy said in surprise.

The girl was still scared, but not of the Devilman, it was the monster hanging above him. The boy notice her look, and turned just in time to have a 500 pound cockroach fall on top of him. The monster roared and hist as it tried to claw at the young Devilman, who was pined to the ground. He placed both his feet on the roach's thorax and pushed off. The monster went up into the air and down hard. Both it and Devilman quickly got to they're feet. Shinji was able to get a good look at the beast, and it didn't look like any demon he'd ever seen. It had with one-big-disgusting-eye-ball that looked around rapidly. And aside from the obvious cockroach appearance, It looked like it had metal and hoses sticking out of it's body, like someone try to turn this monster into a weapon.

Shinji didn't know who could have cratered this monstrosity, but he did know he couldn't let it live. Devilman fired a bolt from his antennas to takeout the roach-demon's only eye. But the shot was block by a wall of energy. _"An A.T. Field, huh...?."_ he thought with a smirk. The monster charged at him, brought it's glowing claws up, and slashed thorough the Devilman's field. The boy quickly leaped way from the claw, but not before taking cuts to the chest. _"Shit! That was close!"_ he thought.

The beast was about to lung at him again, until the roof collapsed above the creature and something dropped on top of it. As the dust settled, the Devilman saw the roach-monster had a large spike rammed thorough it's head. The spike was attached to the arm of anther creature. It look humanoid with reddish-brown skin, two 2ft long horns, and a wight Mohawk that ran all the way down his back between two rows of spikes. The horned beast smirked and said as he stud up and retracted the large spike in his forearm. "Hum...! Ugly motherfucker. But then, the old men at Seele were never ones for style."

Shinji stud his ground, not sure if the creature was an enemy or not. _"He Knows About Seele!" _he thought. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

Holding his smirk, the beast side. "Of course. Ware are my manners. You can call me Samael." as he stepped into some light.

The boy was finely able to see the creatures eyes and they told him only one thing about it. "A Devilman"

(To Be Continued)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: Sorry that took so long. Let's just say I had a ruff couple of weeks, and I wanted to get this out before I start on the next one. Still, hope you enjoy the story.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Omake:

The two of them ran outside to the upper deck and saw something huge in the water swimming away from a sinking ship. Shinji knew what it was. "Shit! An angel!" the Devilman growled.

"Angel! Like the real ones!" Asuka asked.

"No, like the California baseball team." Shinji said laying the sarcasm on really thick.

"W... why... you..." Asuka stuttered. She was getting pretty tired of the boys mouth. And so she snapped and yelled. "THAT'S IT! I've Had Enough Of You And You Bull Shit! Who Do You Think You Are Coming Here And Talking To Me Like This."

The boy looked at Asuka and with an annoyed tone of voice said. "What are you, Dense? Are you retarded or something? Who the hell do you think I am? I'm the Goddamn Devilman!"

The girl just looked back at Shinji with a raised eyebrow and said. "An 'All-Star Batman and Robin' joke? Really?"

The boy hanged his head in sham."Sorry."

END

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
